<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitched Souls by The_Royal_Petals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909318">Glitched Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals'>The_Royal_Petals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitched Souls [1] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka 3rd person, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate unvierses, Anxiety, Author needs sleep, Bottoming from the Top, Bravery, British, Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Creativity, Dark Sanses, Deceit, Depression, Determination, Do I need to keep going?, Don't assume the entire story is based on underverse, Doodlesphere, Dream and the reader will be together at some point, Error is nicknamed 'Windows Vista', F/F, F/M, Fell Sans - Freeform, Fell!Papyrus - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, Gaster - Freeform, Gerson - Freeform, Gerson is a big help in the story, Glitched souls, I Love You, Ink, Ink and Error aren't dating, Ink is a dickhead too at one point, Integrity, Intrusive Thoughts, Is ink gonna be okay?, Is this enough tags?, Is this enough to get this story attention?, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Justice, Kallista (OC), Kallista is a badass, Kallista might have a crush?, Karen sucks, Kindness, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Morality, Most of the story will be in Author's POV., Muffet - Freeform, Multiverse, Nightmare, Nobody likes Karen in my story, OR!Gaster, OR!Gaster is actually a sweeheart, OR!Gaster is seen as a dickhead but changes, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Perserverance, Plz share, Post-Library of Souls, Project TRESAL, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides does appear at some point, Sans and Patton destroy the multiverse with puns, Scotland, Slow Burn, Somebody help the author, Soul combining, Souls, Star Sasnes, Story is on Quotev, Suicidal Thoughts, The characters try to find the truth, The story will be mostly based around Kallista, Toriel - Freeform, Trigger warnings:, Underswap Papyrus, Underverse does take part at some point, United States, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Warning for:, Why does Error wanna help?, Yes I am britihs, and wattpad, antivoid, blueberry, but it isn't shown, collapsed, corruptin, dark darker yet darker, don't worry it won't be a lot, dream x reader, error, grillby - Freeform, intrustive thoughts, it will be kept to a minimum, lots of puns, mentions of abuse, only mentioned - Freeform, puns, reader - Freeform, somebody is dying, star sanses, thomas sanders - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, void, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Kallista were members of an unknown Alternate Universe that collapsed when they were young; having no memory of it, they appeared in Undertale where they continued to live their lives as if nothing had happened. There was no explanation of what had happened to the two, but the only clues they had were entry logs from a familiar friend who they couldn't quite remember. </p><p>For most of their lives they stayed with a foster family who gladly brought them in. The downfall to that was the parents weren't very fond of monsters, but to Y/N and Kallista, they had different views. This resulted in many arguments which almost lead to Kallista being kicked out. Since she is the oldest, Kallista gladly moved out two months later where she had escaped the clutches of her condescending parents. Now Y/N had been left alone, she now has to figure out her past.</p><p>Disclaimer</p><p>This story has been inspired by many comics and stories on Youtube, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own. I do not own the rights to Undertale or any of the mentioned AUs of characters in this story. I only own, OR!Gaster and Kallista. Any other characters that are mentioned can be used by anybody else.  This story is also NOT CANON.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Dream Sans/Reader, Papyrus/Mettaton (Undetale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitched Souls [1] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please understand that I am winging this as I go along so mistakes will be made! </p><p>This is not canon so please do not scream at me if I get something wrong or you are not happy with how I have chosen things.</p><p>But anyway! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[PROLOGUE]</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>《<em><strong>Unknown</strong></em><b><em> P.OV.</em></b>》</p>
</div><p> </p><p>  Behind me a sparking portal formed, glitches dancing on all sides of the portal as Error entered. On the other side is a vast whiteness of strings hanging from the ceiling, including puppets and souls. Following behind him were four souls and two bodies following like zombies. They looked horrific. Scars covering their faces along with cuts and bruises from whatever had happened to them. Strings hoisted them up and Error controlled them like a master puppeteer. </p><p>        Error tossed the two humans onto the ground in front of them. Both females. They were barely alive. Their hands twitched as strings unravelled from them and returned back to Error who had a grin on his face. Behind that smile, I knew he didn't want to give these away as he loves his so called 'puppets'. This... he knows is for the greater good.   </p><p>        Beside me, I pointed to four jars where I wanted the souls. Error rolled his eyes and placed them into the four jars, leaving the lids open. The Souls were Justice, Determination, Bravery and Kindness. Just what I needed. The Determination and Justice souls were probably from those two humans as I cannot sense any souls inside of them. No wonder why they seem like zombies. . . </p><p>        "YoU KnOw ThE rIsKs tO ThIs RIgHt? ThoSe GlItChEs WeRe TakeN fOR a ReASoN." Error said, sneering towards the two humans as if they insulted him. His eyes were locked onto one of the females who was still twitching. As I looked over, just as I landed my eyes on the taller female their body glitched before laying limp on the floor. </p><p>        The hell?</p><p>        "Error, what is the means to this? Why is-... You know what! Forget what I was going to say. This will be good enough. Thank you, Error for your help. This means a lot to my mission. Does he know about the plan? What did he say when you tried to get him to make one?" I asked, looking down at Error as I pick up the smaller human. I rose my hand to the taller human and I teleport them to the bench.</p><p>        "ArE yOu SeRiOuSly ComPlAinInG aBoUT tHe QuaLiTy oF ThE gLiTcHeS?! I tOlD yOu ThEY WeRe TakEn FoR A rEAsoN!" Error exclaimed, storming over and pointing a threatening finger towards me. He sighed, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. "tHaT BrAt OvBiOuslY sAiD nO. tHanKs tO ThAt He ThInKs I aM ScHeMiIng sOmEtHInG. y'KnOw iF He FiNdS OuT, YOu'Re tAlKinG!" </p><p>        He's right. If he finds out about this plan, he will destroy our plan. This cannot fail. He will attempt to stop us and fix the humans. </p><p>        "I understand Error, I really do. Don't worry about it. I will deal with what I have. I will talk to him if he starts asking questions. You know, you have to be grateful for your part of the deal. When they are older and don't complete their mission, you have my full permission to destroy them. Do not worry. But for now, when I get them ready, you must protect them at all costs. Keep them away from those Star dudes and including nightmare. They will be very powerful." </p><p>        Error stared at me as if I had offended him. He is obviously the destroyer, not a protector. I have gone this far without giving up, I will not let him back out now. </p><p>        "FinE, i'LL dO IT. dO not foRgET whAT I sAId. iF theY sTeP Out OF lINe or TRY To TeLl him or tHE OTHerS aBOUT WHAt is GoInG On, i WILl KilL theM. If They discoVER THAt ThEir Souls are Not wHAt tHeY SEEm, I WIll Not intErFErE. tHese glItcHES ARE your reSPonSibIliTy." </p><p>        "Thank you, you may leave."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Tag, Puns and Speeches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Papyrus play tag in a forest before heading back to the group to have a picnic. A nice talk ensues which soon turns to a pun-fest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>《<strong><em>Frisk's P.OV</em></strong>》</p>
</div><div>
  <p>        I giggle as I chased after Papyrus through the trees, I jumped over three logs before skidding to the right where he tried to loose me. After leaving the underground, me and Papyrus have been working on gettng better at fighting and running. One method to improve our running was playing Tag. This was Papyrus' idea ever since I told him about the human game in the underground. After that, he started encouraging monsters to play along, even though they tried to kill me at one point. He's far too innocent and sweet for this world. This is why I like him!</p>
  <p>        Papyrus skidded to the left where the forest became denser, we can't go too far, Toriel will get worried. I don't want to worry her again like that time. The last time we done this, we got lost. Sans had to search for us and I got grounded for a week. It wasn't fun.</p>
  <p>        I follow Papyrus and watch him slow down and dive into a bush where he attempted to hide. Did this just turn into hide 'n' seek? Behind me a pile of leaves fell from the heavens which unfortunately managed to hit me in the head and coat me. God dammit Papyrus. Looking ahead, I see no sign of Papyrus, where the hell did he go? Did he go back? </p>
  <p>        I shook my body and brushed off the leaves from my body. One or two twigs managed to embed themselves into my hair which I found rather frustrating, I'm going to have to brush these out later; even maybe get a shower too. The smells of damp leaves from yesterday's rainfall was the most notable in the forest, the sound of rustling leaves and birds singing brought comfort that we weren't alone. A couple of yards away were some kids giggling and screaming. That's Ebott high.</p>
  <p>        We have been on the surface for seven months now and it has been great. There has barely been any issues with the humans, besides from the occasional monster racist and hater, but other than that we've made somewhat of a truce with them. At school I'm rather popular as I'm the monster embassador; I get questions all the time about what monsters are like and a couple range from "What happened in the underground?", "When are they going to next attack us?" to "Is it possible for a monster to have... y'know... those sorts of parts? Can they have kids?" That question, I didn't answer. There was no way I was going to answer THAT question. </p>
  <p>        Toriel and Asgore decided to live close to Mt. Ebott so they were close to the underground, it made it easier for us to go back in the underground if we ever needed to get something. Deep down we all knew that we had to move from this area soon if we wanted to progress with out lives.</p>
  <p>        In the undergound, once I befriended everyone, I managed to get Undyne to train me and Papyrus. By training, I mean cooking lessons. The actual fighting training was hard to persuade her to do. She insisted that we'd get hurt, but I  told her we'd get hurt anyways. We soon had basic lessions which I picked up really quickly. Thanks to that and the levels of intensity, I managed to become the best martial artist in my school! I'm going to go to some competitions soon and Undyne is probably going to come along.</p>
  <p>        Ahead, I heard some rustling in the trees followed by a 'Nyeh' from Papyrus. Phew.... he's okay. I walked towards Papyrus like a lion about to pounce on it's pray. Birds began to silence and the wind howled for my victory. I peeked around the side of the tree and Papyrus was sat down in a ball trying to hide. How the hell did he get from the bush to there without me seeing him? There's no answering that... he's the great Papyrus after all!</p>
  <p>        I reached around and tapped Papyrus on the shoulder who screeched and jumped up into the air a couple of feet. His breathing was rapid before calming down when he saw me. My heart was still pounding from all of that running, my breath, too was fast, but I soon caught it. </p>
  <p>        "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU FOUND ME, HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING MUCH BETTER. UNDYNE HAS TAUGHT YOU WELL. HOWEVER, THE NEXT ROUNG MY HIDING SKILLS WILL BE EXTRAORDINARY!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WIN!" Papyrus screamed.... or well... said. </p>
  <p>        "Papyrus, what time did Toriel say we have to be back by? I'm sure we can go for one more round, but I don't want to worry Toriel, again." I told him with concern. </p>
  <p>        Papyrus seemed to look down at me and place a hand on my shoulder with a wide grin. He checked his watched dramatically before showing me. "<em>13:23" </em>We have enough time to kill. </p>
  <p>        "HUMAN, DO NOT BE AFRAID. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL REASSURE YOU THAT WE WILL BE BACK BY 2 O'CLOCK! IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE, I'M SURE THE QUEEN SHALL UNDERSTAND THAT WE WENT TOO FAR AND SHOULD BE BACK IN NO TIME. SHE WILL NOT BE MAD AT YOU, HUMAN." Papyrus reassured before glancing around the forest. </p>
  <p>        A couple of drops of water landed on our heads from above. Birds continued to sing as they fluttered around. Papyrus is right, if we just stick to where they can see us, then we'll be okay. Speaking of which, we should head back. </p>
  <p>        "Okay! The great Papyrus never lies! Lets heads back to where they can see us before they worry. It's better being safe than sorry." I told him, to which he agreed.</p>
  <p>        Heading back was easy, we only had to go back the way they came. Dents in bushes and crushed grassed showed us the way back; the giggling children continued to play with the ball. Looking over, one of them, a female, spotted us and waved. I waved back with a smile, which made them giggle in response. Papyrus too waved at them and enthusiastically jumped up and down at the sight of some other 'small humans'. </p>
  <p>        We couldn't play with them though, because the last time we did some entitled parent decided to think we were "plaguing their children's minds with facts that could mentally scar them for good and possible need thearpy to recover from. Monsters are just freaks and the monster embassador isn't any better." That comment pissed Sans off since he was nearby, fortunately papyrus was nearby to stop him from doing anything stupid. There are times I do sneak out with Asriel to play with a kid from school, but other than that, Toriel is strict for now. </p>
  <p>        From the field, their ball began to hurtle into our direction threatening to hit us. Before it could hit us, Papyrus summoned a bone and hit it back to the children and.... somehow landed in their goal? The children began to scream in excitement and jump up and down. The opposite team had a look of horror on their face as if the impossible just happened. Did Papy just win their game for them? </p>
  <p>        The team leader kicked the ball out of the net and kicked it back to Papyrus before he hit it back to them. So this is what we're gonna be doing for the next few minutes. . . I can't wait to tell Sans about this. Papyrus continued to hit the ball back to the children before a mother appraoched the kids with a wide smile. The kids pointed to Papyrus who waved and to our surprise the mother waved back with a kind-hearted smile before picking the ball up and approaching us. Oh boy... is this going to be a repeat of last time?</p>
  <p>        The mom weaved through some bushes before stopping a few meters away from us.</p>
  <p>        "Hello! Sir, Miss. Thank you for playing with my kid and his friends, they have been rather down lately and seeing you two just made their day much better. Do not worry, I don't hate monsters and I know who you are, you're Frisk and Papyrus. I've heard good things about you two. I must go now, but good luck for your next journey and stay safe! My name is Susan, by the way! I hope to see you guys around soon!" the mother cheered before walking off</p>
  <p>        Papyrus was beaming with delight and his face... .that look obviously ment one thing. </p>
  <p>        "OH MY GOD I AM FAMOUS! I AM KNOWN TO THE HUMANS!" Papyrus burst out, his voice shreiking throughout the forest. Why does he have to be so loud? I cover my ears at the scream before slowly pulling them away.</p>
  <p>        "You done?" </p>
  <p>        "YES HUMAN!" He cheers back before leading the way again. </p>
  <p>        Ahead of us is a clearing where we came through earlier, at the other side was Mom, Dad and the rest of the group. Upon our arrival, they all smiled at us, including Toriel who seemed surprised that we didn't get lost this time. In the distance I could see the woman from earlier, I hope Papyrus doesn't mention that. . .  </p>
  <p>        Sans, who was asleep on the ground, opened his eyes and sniggered once he spotted me. </p>
  <p>        "Jeeze, Kid. Did Papyrus drag you through a bush or something?" He joked, I glared at him.</p>
  <p>        "Oh <em>leaf </em>it will you? You're <em>brancing </em>to a dangerous teritory." I told him. He froze. Then burst out laughing</p>
  <p>        Papyrus, oblivious to the pun, rose an eyesocked at Sans before catching on, releasing an ungodly cry of annoyance. Around us sniggers come from Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore who noticed the pun that was made. Of all of the puns I've ever made, this is by far my best one. </p>
  <p>        "HUMAN! I TRUSTED YOU. I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING A GOOD TIME, BUT NO YOU RUINED IT!"</p>
  <p>        "oh, bro. don't be such a <em>sap.</em>" Sans chirped.</p>
  <p>        "SANS..." Papyrus warned.</p>
  <p>        "Bro."</p>
  <p>        "SANS, IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE PUN, I WILL KICK YOU INTO THAT FIELD WHERE I SCORED A GOAL EARLIER." </p>
  <p>        "....you what?" Sans questioned, all eyes were on me now. God dammit Papyrus.</p>
  <p>        Toriel perked up on the mention of goal and field, turning towards me. My hands were shaking. My stomach dropped. </p>
  <p>        "My child, did you speak to another human earlier?" Toriel asked knowingly. </p>
  <p>        "Yes... mom. They were playing a game and they kicked the ball towards us. Papyrus hit it back and it turned into a game with them! Their mom came over and thanked us for interracting with them as they had been lonely for the past couple of days. I'msorrymo-" I blurted out, approaching her and raising my hands in the air with guilt.</p>
  <p>        "Frisk, calm down. It's alright. Do you want to know why I said no interracting with humans?" I nodded, "I want you to be safe. That rule only applied to when we first left the underground. That was my fault for implementing that rule in the first place, I use to believe humans were horrible, especially after what they had done to us. That incident from last week made me paranoid. It made me not think. Frisk, I am vey sorry for that... I am not mad at all, just... worried. I had Sans watch over you guys when you were playing, so I already know what happened. It's wrong for me to keep you away from interracing with other people, I promise I will make better decisions in the future." Toriel promised, hanging her head down.</p>
  <p>        Without a second thought I rushed over to Toriel and wrapped my arms around her. I could understand why she made that rule in the first place. She just wanted to help and protect me. She loves me... right? After everything that had happened to the other humans in the first place, I couldn't let the other mistakes repeat again. </p>
  <p>        "Mom, it's okay. I know you meant well." I reassure. "I forgive you." I press my head into her shoulder, tightening the hug between us. I really didn't want her to start blaming herself again. She's done enough of that already. </p>
  <p>        "Ey, Undyne. Didn't you want us all to do something earlier?" Sans spoke, making Toriel break from the hug.</p>
  <p>        A large smile grew on her face, along with Undyne and the others who sat up straight. Did they want to talk about something? Why are they all smiling? </p>
  <p>        This.. this is the happiest I've ever seen them in any timeline. After all of these resets I have done, this is the best timeline ever. I don't think I'll ever reset again. When I have left the underground 7 months ago, Sans had approached me and made me promise to never reset again. After breaking that promise 8 times, I knew I had to keep it. </p>
  <p>        Sans has gone through enough already and this had to have been the worst I've seen him. In the past couple of months I've seen him talk less about timelines, even if I bring it up in conversation. The last time we talked about it, he quickly changed the subject, not before saying he knows I'll do it again.</p>
  <p>        After Sans opened up about what pressure and stress I had put on him, I felt... really guilty. I deserve what comes to be next. </p>
  <p>        After letting go of Toriel, I sat down and look over at Undyne who rose a glass to everyone.</p>
  <p>        "Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu! It's been four months since Frisk has set us free from the underground! Without them, we wouldn't be where we are today! They are the best, most determined and strongest human I've ever came across. In every lesson I have given them with fighting, they've excelled at all of them. No matter what I throw at them. Even if we have tried to kill them at least once with either spears, bones, fireballs or robots, they never give up! Thank  you Frisk, for everything!" Undyne cheered, drinking her glass.</p>
  <p>        Next up was Alphys.</p>
  <p>        "I-I... may not be the best at speeches but Frisk has been the most helpful  person I've had in my Lab. They have been very accepting and         understanding of all of my mistakes. They've never given up on us. Even though there may be more that we don't know, they've been super nice and that's something we can thank them for. T-Thank you, F-frisk!" </p>
  <p>        Then it was Mettaton....Wait mettaton?</p>
  <p>        "Darling, obviously you cannot be as great as me. I heard there were some speeches going around and obviously I <em>HAD </em>to intervene! Frisk, you're obviously one of the greatest dancers in the underground, you've captured the eyes of every monster in the underground and dare I say you're one of the most beautiful there is? You are freaking stunning and without you my show wouldn't be where it is today! You will be getting a shoutout later tonight!" Mettaton cheers before strutting off.</p>
  <p>        Then it's Papyrus. </p>
  <p>        "HUMAN! YOU MAY NOT BE AS GREAT AS ME, BUT KNOWING YOU ARE A FELLOW SPAGHETTI LOVER HAS BEEN A GREAT KEY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP! YOU HAVE ENCOURAGED ME AND PROVEN TO ME THAT ANY HUMAN CAN BECOME MY FRIEND! YOU HAVE SHOWN THAT ME BELIEVING IN YOU WAS WORTH IT AND I KNOW YOU BELIEVE IN ME TOO! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SO MANY SMILES TO US AND WE LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! NYEH HEH HEH!" </p>
  <p>        That was... beautiful.  I never knew Papyrus had that in him. </p>
  <p>        Next was Sans. Oh boy. </p>
  <p>        "I agree with everything my brother said. Frisk has been a key part of all of our lives and has shown the most determination out of all of us. They've been there when we have been sad and they have also been there when we had given up. They have went through the underground without given up, even if they back out of a fight, it was with a smile. If it wasn't for them and Papyrus, I would still be as lazy as I use to be. It's cool to know there is another pun lover out there. We all love Frisk, and it's about time we repay the favour. Thank you, Frisk." </p>
  <p>        Damn.... that was... Beautiful.</p>
  <p>        "Frisk, I will speak on the behalf of Toriel and myself as we have discussed the same thing. You have shown us so much love and support to everyone here. You have proven us wrong on so many occasions and have shown us not all humans are bad. You had given hope to monster kind and shown that we can beat anything. Now for the next struggles we will face, we know you will be there by our side. We love you so much." </p>
  <p>        And with that... everyone rose their glass before drinking.</p>
  <p>        Tears pricked my eyes as I followed soon after. I couldn't be more grateful for my family. They have shown me love when nobody else didn't. They are truly my best and only family.</p>
  <p>        "Oh my goodness... thank you guys. I thought I was in trouble for a moment, there. You guys truly are amazing. You have given my life meaning and you have shown me that I have a purpose and that purpose is this. Saving you guys. I love you so much. I don't wanna loose you guys. And, Sans?" I turn my head to Sans who had a bottle of ketchup in his hand.</p>
  <p>        "Hm?"</p>
  <p>        "I may not be good at puns, but I'll soon ketchup to your level soon. And for what you said, thank you for the condiment." I thank Sans who grew a massive smile before snorting.</p>
  <p>        Around me I heard groans of all verity and a few giggles. The loudest groan came from Papyrus. </p>
  <p>        "OH MY GOD. WE WERE JUST HAVING A NICE MOMENT AND A PUN HAS TO RUIN IT ALL! IT WOULD'VE BEEN WORSE IF THAT CAME FROM MY BROTHER BUT IT IS LESS FUNNY COMING FROM THE HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaims in frustration, throwing a tissue into the air, causing Sans to smirk.</p>
  <p>        "Looks like it's tissue and me for now saying these puns. I would snot believe Papyrus would ever laugh at these puns. I mean... they're-"</p>
  <p>        "DON'T YOU DARE-."</p>
  <p>        "They're..."</p>
  <p>        "FRISK...."</p>
  <p>        "Tearable"</p>
  <p>        "NYOOOOOOOOOOO. YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME HUMAN! WE MUST PACK FOR HOME AT ONCE FOR PUNISHMENT!" Papyrus declares with agreement from the others. It was starting to get late anyway.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Resurfacing Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Sans talk about previous resets and something scares them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Frisk's P.O.V</em> </strong>
</p><p>      Once we had set off, tears still fresh in my eyes from the kind speeches earlier, Papyrus began enthusiastically retelling what happened earlier. Of course the phrases of him being the best hider was used. Nobody has ever had the heart to tell him he isn't the best, but just as good as a young kid. Nevertheless, we encourage him anyway. His positive and enthusiastic energy has been the glue for everyone. Even if I cannot cheer anybody up, it's either Undyne or Papyrus who takes the lead instead. They never fail. </p><p>        My eyes fell upon Sans who had been zoning off ever since the speeches finished. Was  there something bothering him? Is he still convinced that I'm going to reset? As Papyrus began the second part of his storytelling, I fall back in the group to walk with Sans who was at the back. Maybe he might tell me what's wrong?</p><p>        "Hey... you okay?" I asked, nudging him. That snapped him out of his thought, his eyesockets turn black for a moment before turning white at the sight of me. </p><p>        "Ah, Kid. Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?..... I'm zoning out again, aren't I?" He mutters loud enough for me to hear. That didn't require a response as he knew I did.  "This ain't something that should be discussed in front of those guys, they might... become a little paranoid. They've had enough crap happen to them so far. When we get back, meet me outside at the usual. We'll talk there." He said, his voice was rather tired and weary. </p><p>        Deep down, I couldn't help but think this was still about the resets. This is the longest the timelines have ever been and the fact I haven't reset is a good indicator things are going well. Chara hasn't bothered me in years and I haven't had any nightmares ever since then. I'm all good. I'm 14 now, I understand that hurting people is wrong. Does Sans not trust me? </p><p>        The very first reset I had done was out of curiosity. We didn't even make it to the surface that time. I had learnt about the reset button and wanted to know what it does. Fortunately, I already knew what to do and act like nothing was wrong. This worked two more times before I attempted a genocide route. Chara approached me during one of the resets after Flowey caught onto what I was doing, needless to say that was when I had a reality check.</p><p>        After killing everybody and resetting once again, I had spoken to Sans about the resets and he remembered every one of them. Of course he was pissed about it as I had killed his bother three times, but that talk... he forced me to promise to never reset again.</p><p>        Knowing how this obviously had went, I resetted after temptation from Flowey who annoyed the shit out of me. For 3 more resets, I lost control of my body, Chara was doing anything. When I had explained that to Sans, he refused to listen. He had lost all trust in me. I don't blame him anyway, he deserves to have peace. </p><p>        That brought us here, the seventh reset. I made a promise to Sans and in front of him I destroyed the reset button. He believe me when he had seen it and I told him I can only reset underground or anywhere near Mt Ebott. Now that we are far away from the mountain, (Toriel's house is out of range from the reset boundaries) I cannot acccess save files either. It's a win-win in my opinion.</p><p>        Once we had arrived home, I ran upstairs into my room where my notebook was. My toys were still all over the place, I need to tidy that up later. The walls were still covered in bears with the occasional purple flower that stood on the bear's head. Toriel refuses to change it and in all honesty, it has started to grow on me. I like it.</p><p>        I look over to my shelf where three books were with a note next to it. When did I put that there? I reach up for it and take it down. It was in a language I couldn't quite understand, maybe Sans could help? </p><p>        I slip the page into my notebook where I dashed outside to the meeting place and to my surprise Sans was already there with a note in his hand. Did he get a note too? On the back of his note was a black circle, nothing else. On mine there is a red circle. Huh...</p><p>        "Sup. So we need to talk regarding that reset button. Wait, before you start talking about that button, I know you aren't breaking that promise. It's... about something else I need to tell you." He spoke, setting down the note on the bench and gestured for me to sit down.</p><p>        It was getting near 15:00. Normally during the winter, the sky would be a tad darker, but this time, it was already dark. This was very strange. What the hell was happening? Does Sans know about the sky? Or was this just a one-off thing?</p><p>        Around us, street lights were still off. Those lights are usually on a timer and come on at 16:00 every night. Looks like some traffic will be suffering for a bit. The lack of birds too was giving me the chills, what made it worse was the fact Sans wanted to com outside at this time.  He sure knows how to be creepy, especially turning his eyesockets blank.</p><p>        "What is it?" I asked, turning to him. </p><p>        "I was in my lab yesterday, in the underground of course, and I wanted to go through some notes Dr. Gaster had made. Y'know him right? He was the previous Royal Scientist before he fell into the core. He is my dad, surprise surprise, and he use to study timelines, saves, resets and loads. The things we already know about. Back in the past, he wanted to create a way for monsters to access the timelines so we could go back and stop  the war between humans and monsters. Simple, right?" Sans said. </p><p></p><div class="uhNote">
  <p>A/N. I am taking inspiration from a comic I read. I think this comic was called Dog of Future Past? If you have read it, you know what I'm referring to! Please don't assume that the entire story is based on that comic! As I said in the description, this story has been inspired by comics and other stories. Thanks for understanding &lt;3.</p>
</div><p>        "Yeah... what was he hoping to do to go back in time?" I asked him.</p><p>        "Easy. A time machine. But as you could already guess, it went into shambles. So I found some of his notes and he said something that caught my attention, I think.... it's best if you read it yourself." Sans hesitated before handing the note. Whatever was on it, terrified him. Was he really scared of a note? What did Dr Gaster discover?</p><p>        I take the note off him and glance over it. The paper had symbols and all sorts of drawings over it. I couldn't understand a single word it was saying. The only thing that was in English was "<em>Entry [REDACTED] - [REDACTED]." </em></p><p>        "Sans.... I don't know windings..." I told him. He facepalmed. </p><p>        Sans reached out for the paper, taking it off be before sighing. </p><p>        "Shouldn't thought of that before giving you it. I'll teach you how to read it tomorrow, but I'll read it."</p><p>        Sans cleared his throat. </p><p>        "<em>Entry, </em>Whatever, he didn't keep up with his notes. <em>Three months ago I had discovered the phenomenon 'DETERMINATION', I originally thought it was some sort of chemical which comes from some sort of reaction, but to our surprise, it's much more than that. After studying it, we discovered it comes from human SOULS. It's the core essence to what makes them so strong and stubborn. It can be the source of magic in some cases.</em></p><p>
  <em>        There are some monsters that can harness the power of determination, but this only comes from what humans call 'Boss Monsters'. These are monsters that have the ability to make incredibly powerful attacks. The downfall to DETERMINATION is that a monster soul cannot harness the same amount a human can. If a monster retains too much determination, their bodies will melt and turn into.... something we haven't named yet. One of my subjects suggest the term 'Amalgamate'. But... that's something for another day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        In a previous entry, we had discovered 'Resets', 'Saves' and 'Loads'. They are the key embodiment of certain humans and it is now known that only certain humans have the ability to change time at their will. Three days ago somebody had reset the timeline and on our readings, something changed. We had discovered this word has a code and every time there is a reset, the code weakens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        If my hypothesis is correct, if there is many resets, the code can weaken even more. It's like a Virus. If a virus attacks a computer and gets in, it can corrupt it depending on how powerful it is. Nobody knows the consequences of Resets as we haven't experienced it. But if somebody harnesses this power... somebody.... powerful. Then I'm afraid there will be devistation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        This is a scary thing, the fact somebody out there can destroy worlds using this method, but I hope that someday, somebody will use the power for a good course. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        -W.D. Gaster."</em>
</p><p>        As Sans finished, I froze up. Did Gaster say that if a world resets multiple times... it can corrupt? What the hell does that mean? What does he mean by code? I know there is something called a save screen and timelines, but  if there is code, that makes my power much more powerful. I'm the only person to have access to this in a very long time...</p><p>        So this was why Sans was afraid. He could loose everything... permanently...</p><p>        "Kid... do you understand why I've been trying to get you to stop resetting? Lately, I've been noticing some phenomenons happening which I have never seen before. As you might have noticed, the sky has been getting darker than usual. I know it's winter, but it hasn't gotten THIS dark this quickly before. I am afraid this is something bad." Sans explained.</p><p>        My hands shook at the thought. I've caused all of this... can this be prevented? Is this too late? Did I do something wrong? I can't reset back to the beginning because that'll just ruin everything, how many resets is there until the world disappears? How long do we have left? Can I load?</p><p>        "Kid? Look at me. FRISK." Sans shook me, breaking me from my increased shaking. "Frisk... breathe. It's okay. Look, I should've told you this in the beginning and it was stupid for me to scare you like this, but... it's needed. Remember what Asgore said? You changed our lives and we will be here no matter what happens. I know you will not destroy the world and the sky thing may just be a one-off. If this does get bad.... there is somebody I think we can talk to. But for now, don't worry too much about it. I'll see if I can dig up anymore notes from my dad, okay? That may help us." Sans reassured, pulling me into a comforting hug. The smell of ketchup was extremely potent coming off him and that was no surprise. </p><p>        I wrap my arms around him, taking deep breaths at his reassuring words. Whatever happens next... it's on me. </p><p>        From the door of the house, Toriel calls out. It's time to head in, from the kitchen I could smell the butterscotch-cinnamon pie flowing into the guarden. I let go off Sans and head towards the house. I mutter a quick thanks to him before taking my book off him which he had took off me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Planned trips and connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Frisk's P.O.V</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="uhNote">
  <p></p>
  <div class="uhNote">
    <p>A/N: Before we start with this chapter, I just want to quickly note again, Frisk's POV will be in a couple of chapters! Your POV will come soon and may stay that way. Please understand that my OC may have the most POV's but don't worry, you are just as important in the story! I have this all planned out &lt;3</p>
  </div>
  <p>        We were all sitting at the table, taking bites out of the pie Toriel made us. It never gets worse, it's always like heaven. This was the only chance in the day where we all could relax, even if it was a few minutes. It's what brought us all together to talk about our day and things that may be bothering us. This was a good chance for me to talk about some places on the surface, as that was tonight's topic of discussion. I obviously, was the person who apparently knew where every tourist attraction is in the world.</p>
  <p>        Before we sat down, Undyne and Alphys had to leave due to some complications at home. They didn't say what, but it sounded serious. We wished them luck before they left. I hope they're okay. I should call them later. </p>
  <p>        "-... and then she said that she went down the side of the path and here comes this dude unintentionally scaring her, it turns out that down there was a group of painters that were just renovating the old paintwork. She thought there was a gang down there, so you could image the poor painter's faces when they looked at my friend in sheer terror as she held a gun in her hand. That's the story the loves to tell!" Toriel finishes her story of when one of the teachers went to Ireland.</p>
  <p>        We all sniggered a little at the image of some painters freaking out at a supposed attack. I feel bad for those guys, but at least nobody got hurt, right? I take another bite of the pie when Asgore takes a look at me and pulls out a map, pushing it over to me where a black circle was drawn near the top of a country. 'Glencoe'  and '[2] Anoach' in Scotland.</p>
  <p>        "My child, have you heard of those places? I have always wanted to visit Scotland but never actually had the chance. Have you? could you tell me more about it?" Toriel asked me as I took a look at the map. </p>
  <p>        There were a couple of places I recognised on the map; <strong>[1]</strong> Edinburgh, Dundee, Inverness, Mallaig, Dunfries and Danderhall. I use to go to those places as a kid and I've always wanted to go back, what's better than go with some monsters that changed your life?</p>
  <p>        "I've been to all of those places! Especially, Glencoe and Anoach! I think we should go there one day. It's filled will mountains and large spaces, it has beautiful scenary. It's a good place to go walking and camping, especially since it has fantastic landscapes and hiking routes. Could we go there next month?" I ask, taking another glance at the piece of paper that laid in front of me.</p>
  <p>        Toriel and Asgore look at each other before looking at the skele-bros. Papyrus rapidly nodded along with Sans. </p>
  <p>        "OF COURSE! I WANT TO GO ALL OVER THE WORLD TO SEE WHAT THIS HUMAN SURFACE IS LIKE! I HEARD THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED LANGUAGES? MAYBE WE CAN LEARN SOME LANGUAGES WHILE WE ARE THERE?" Papyrus suggested.</p>
  <p>        "That is such as lovely idea, Papyrus! We should try and learn some languages. Do they speak any languages in Scotland? Or will we be okay with just English?" Asgore asked. </p>
  <p>        "Well some of them know Gaelic, (Scottish version) and it's on some signs. But the majority of them know English, so we'll be completely fine." I reassure them, standing and taking my plate to the sink.</p>
  <p>        Sans and Asgore seemed to be relieved that they didn't have to learn any languages, especially since it'll be almost impossible to learn an entire language in a month. Toriel stood up from her seat and took my plate off me and began cleaning up, the mesmorising smell of the soap was so nice. It beaten her perfume a couple of times, why haven't they invented a perfume which had the same smell as that dish soap? I'll never know. </p>
  <p>        "HUMAN! COULD WE PLAY A GAME CALLED FINISH MY SENTENCE CHALLENGE? I HEARD A HUMAN MENTION IN IT A STORE THIS MORNING." I smirked, this game is fun, especially if there are more people involved. I nodded my head and headed into the livingroom where Sans had teleported. </p>
  <p>        On the couch sat Mettaton who had his legs covering the entire thing. There was no room for anybody to sit down. You'd be lucky if you got me on there, even monster-kid. Sans was sat on the floor, sending occasional glares towards Mettaton who returned them with a wink and blow of a kiss. I'll never understand that robot.</p>
  <p>        We all eventually sat down in a circle. Sans on my right, Mettaton to my left. Next to Mettaton sat Papyrus and then on his right was Asgore, then Toriel. This was really going to be fun. There was no way this was going to turn into a NSFW version as Papyrus was around, and Toriel wouldn't allow it anyway. </p>
  <p>        "Okay! We all know how to play this game right?" Everyone nods. "So, who's first?" I asked. Sans rose his hand.... for once. "Okay! Begin!"</p>
  <p>        "Mettaton." Sans started.</p>
  <p>        "Sometimes." I added</p>
  <p>        "Flashes" Mettaton was next.</p>
  <p>        "HIS" Papyrus added</p>
  <p>        "Legs" Asgore added</p>
  <p>        "Fabulously" Toriel smirked</p>
  <p>        "Which" It was Sans' turn again.</p>
  <p>        Causes" I carefully spoke</p>
  <p>        "Ratings" Mettaton smirked</p>
  <p>        "TO!"</p>
  <p>        "Fall"</p>
  <p>        "Dramatically" Toriel finishes, sniggering at what we created. </p>
  <p>        Mettaton gasps in horror, staring at me and Toriel who shared a mischevious look. We obviously loved Mettaton, but there were times we'd all share an inside joke that he'd have bad ratings. Speaking of Mettaton, how the hell did he get inside? We didn't give him a key? Did Sans let him in?</p>
  <p>        "Hey... Metta?"</p>
  <p>        "Yes Darling?~" Mettaton turned to me. </p>
  <p>        "How did you get inside?" </p>
  <p>        Mettaton pointed to the wall where there was nothing. No door. </p>
  <p>        "The... wall?" Mettaton nodded. </p>
  <p>        "There was a door there which was white, I easily walked through it assuming you added a new thing to your home, it looks like it's gone. Is this a prank?" Sans' eyes darkened for a moment. Another anomaly...</p>
  <p>        Sans immdidately disappeared without hesitation. My mind rushed back to before with the talk with Sans, have I really made things extremely bad? What is mettaton talking about? A white... door. I saw one in Waterfall! Could Dr Gaster be leaving doors around? Is he trying to tell us something? </p>
  <p>        I stood up and left the room without hesitation, I exit the backdoor where I assume Sans went. To no surprise, there he was, sitting on the bench again, hands shaking. That only confirmed my suspicions more. Sans looked up and teleported me to him. He said nothing but push a book into my hand where a note from earlier came out, it was from my shelf. </p>
  <p>        "Kid... about earlier. You remember that door in waterfall when you were in waterfall, right?" I nodded "Well, if that door made its way to the surface it could only mean Gaster is trying to contact us. I can't believe things are happening so fast, but if we are going to figure this stuff out, we will need to try and find more of these notes. That note just mentions how Gaster is able to travel to other worlds, nothing major. But.. something stuck me. He mentioned there are other worlds just like this one, but changed. If we could access that world, then maybe we could see if they are having the same issues?" Sans spoke looking up at me.</p>
  <p>        "Didn't you say earlier there was somebody could could contact? Who is it?" I asked, taking the other note off him.</p>
  <p>        Sans nodded, pulling out his phone. </p>
  <p>"Yeah, you know him. It's Gerson. He knows more about the underground than anbody, if he could give us any clues about what's happening or if he knows somebody who can help, then maybe we could find a way to stop this world from corrupting."</p>
  <p>        Gerson? Of all people? Wasn't he the one who told me about the tale of Humans and monsters? If he was going to be our only lead, then sobeit. Whatever lead we can get is probably the best. We cannot waste anymore time. I stood up once again from the bench and collected my book. Sans followed. </p>
  <p>        I couldn't imagine how terrified Sans must be right now, espeically since this world is on the threat of destruction. Didn't he mention there are other worlds? Could there be someone out there who could help us? </p>
  <p>        If our world does corrupt, what will happen? Will we survive? If we do, could there be a place we could go to seek refuge? I took in a deep, shaky sigh and enter my room which we had approached.</p>
  <p>        "Okay, Kid. I'll contact Gerson to see if we can visit him tomorrow. In the meantime, try and get some sleep. If anything else happens, wake me up. Alright?" Sans wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a hug to which I returned. </p>
  <p>        "Goodnight dunkle!"</p>
  <p>        "`Goodnight, Kiddo." He smiled.</p>
  <p>- - - </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[1] - Edinburgh,</strong>
    <em> I've had so many people mispronouce Edinburgh so here's a quick lesson of how it's pronouced. This is gonna be me typing it as you say it. It won't be the best so trust me. First, It is NOT pronouced, Edin-burg. It's burough, it's said like like burrow but replace ow with ugh. So burrugh So it's like Edinburugh, NOT burg. It can also be pronouced like Edin-bruh. (I say it this way :D) ~Sincerely, a person who is half-scottish and has visited scotland almost 20 times a year)</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>[2]- Anoach.</strong> <em> So it's like Annek-ka or Annock-ka. I believe it's pronouced that way but if any Scottish people want to correct me, please do &lt;3</em></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="uhNote">
    <p>
      <em>I do apologise for the short chapter, the next chapter will be much better, I promise :D I hope you enjoy the 4 chapters in one day ;') </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - The Woman.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk and Sans visit Gerson and it's revealed Sans isn't the only skeleton around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Frisk's POV</em> </strong>
</p><p>        The next day was suprisingly calm, Sans was still going through his dad's notes but other than that everything felt completely fine. Nobody commented on how the sky got rapidly dark last night but if there is something for sure, we will be able to visit Gerson today! Gerson has been a long time friend of me and Sans and has given a lot of advice.</p><p>        A couple of blocks away, Gerson set up a small library (With the correct spelling this time, and a museum inside which allows humans to learn about monster history. Thanks to him, well a massive thanks to him, humans are more sympathetic and kind to us. Lately, Toriel, Undyne and Gerson have been talking to Ebott Counsil about how we could get monster history taught in schools all over the country.  What we don't want is another war among humans and monsters. </p><p>        Since I am the ambassador for the monsters, I have to go to the courthouse to protest my claims on the 31st, which I am not looking fowards to. Sans wouldn't be there and it has to be just me and a random monster so the reasons are less bias. I can understand why. Deep down, I am dreading it.  Luckily it isn't for another two weeks. </p><p>        I turn off the TV which was blarring Mettaton's theme, much to Papyrus' dismay and turned to Sans who just came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't bother to say good afternoon. That's... odd. Maybe he got caught up with the notes and got stressed out. He might tell me later. </p><p>        I stood up and enter the kitchen where Toriel washed some dishes from earlier.</p><p>        "Hello, My child! Sans told me you and him are going to visit Gerson in a bit. I have put some snacks in that small bag for you and Sans so you don't go hungry, I am well aware Gerson hasn't got a shop set up yet. I am very unfamiliar with that part of town, so stay safe. Alright?" Toriel set a towel on the chair before handing me the bag. </p><p>        "Okay! We will be back before dinner. There are just a few things we need to ask Gerson which only he knows." I told her to which she nodded, taking some plates and placing them back in the cupboards above her. </p><p>        Sans left the kitchen, to which I followed, avoiding the questionable gazes from Papyrus and Asgore. They'll find out later. Behind me, I closed the door quietly before locking it and meeting Sans at the bottom of the path where he stood on the other side of the fence. </p><p>        He gave a small smile to which faded when I approached and started walking. Without any talking, he handed me some notes, to which I assumed was in Windings but to my surprise it was in English. So that's what he was doing... I scan over the notes and nothing was new to me. </p><p>        Notes about determination, Alphys' future experiment which soon turned into the Amalgamates. In the notes he failed to mention anything else about resets and codes, that's what we needed to know more about. Codes. Maybe Mr Pattingson at school can help me understand computing languages? Or will that not be any use? Computer codes seem to be the same from what I have studied. They have a fuction which serves a certain purpose. If some part of the code is broken, then it all just breaks the entire thing.</p><p>        I turn the page over where there was plans for a time machine which wasn't completed. This must be the prototype. It could be the design for the one in Sans' laboratory. I hadn't really asked much about Sans' past job with working with his dad as he never brings it up. What was Gaster like? Was he a supporting father? What was Sans like in the past? Was he always this lazy or was this his depression causing this? </p><p>        I turn to Sans. </p><p>        "Hey, I was thinking. If this world runs on some sort of code, is there any way we could see it? I mean all code is hidden somewhere and there is always one place to edit it. You just need the right tool to do so. But what tool do we need?" I thought out loud. He too looked stunned. He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>        "Well, in all honesty, kiddo. That's what I'm hoping to learn from Gerson when we see him. He has been in the underground ever since we were all banished under where. Hell, he was born way before that. He has told me many stories about other beings and hopefully he could tell us some of them? If we just discovered codes, what else haven't we learnt yet? What other universes are out there that we don't know about?" He spoke, taking his notes off me and looking ahead. </p><p>        The city was rather small for a highly populated area. There were many skyscrapers around us that towered for hundreds of meters. We must be ants to the people up there. The sky was just like how it was yesterday, slow moving white balls of fluff in the sky which floated meters apart. Flying through them were a couple of Ravens which sang their odd song. For years I've never been able to distinguish the differences between a Crow and a Raven, no matter how hard I try. My cousin tried teaching me once and all that came out was confusion and me mistaking a blackbird for a rook. It wasn't a good time. </p><p>        Around us is a scarce amount of people, nothing like I've seen before. Was this because of the code? Is this all just a simulation? I doubt it, we would've had hell happen already if it was. How bad can it get? I mean, the sky turning darker earlier is the worse of it right? </p><p>        Ahead of us were a group of kids which we had seen yesterday, upon seeing us they waved and pranced over before highfiving me and scurring off. They didn't stop to talk. Sans smiled at the small interraction and gestured behind him.</p><p>        "So those were the kids you saw yesterday? You sure make friends quick, don'tcha?" Sans joked, playfully nudging me to which I nodded.</p><p>        "That actually was Papyrus' doing. He hit the ball back to them and it started turning into a compertition. Obviously, Papy won because of his training with Undyne." </p><p>        "Papy really is the best, isn't he? If there is something I am worried about, it's the fact Papyrus wants to befriend EVERYONE. I mean, there is no problem with that, but as you and I know, there are some really horrible people out there that could potentially hurt Papyrus and that is something <em>I do not want </em>." he sneered, his eyesockets turning black. That.... I hate. Could he stop... please? </p><p>        As if he heard my question, he pinpricks returned with a low smile. "I mean, if they ever touch Papyrus, then they will regret it." He threatened.</p><p>        There was no doubt Papyus has a very protective brother, I would be protective too if I use to see him die ove and over and over again. It's sad really... Sans always has to worry for his brother who doens't really understand the reality of the world. Maybe one day somebody will slap him in the face with reality. But I highly doubt anybody ever had the heart to tell Papyrus that. </p><p>        Ahead is the library Gerson works out, deep down, I knew Sans could feel the dream and anxiety too. The anxiety of what possible answers we could get. What if we don't get anything at all, will this just be a waste of time? It can't be right?</p><p>        I'm the first the enter the shop, and there at the counter is the person we've been looking for. With a huge smile on his face, he waved over at us and beckoned us over. As I push the door open further, we're greeted by a loud but calming ring fron a bell above us. He should really fix that. In the store, we weren't alone. At the bottom of the store stood a woman, probably 19 or 20, reading a book in the section of monsters and humans. Huh, humans really are learning the history.</p><p>        The woman glanced over at us and gave a soft smile as if she welcomed us. She wore a Black jacket which has a white curvy pattern on the sides of her jacket, including her sleeves. Her hair was in a pixie cut and I could swear it has some red, and yellow highlights. Her hair was light brown which looked weird with the streaks in her hair, but if she was happy with it, then I can't complain. There was something about that woman which I couldn't put my hand on, maybe I could speak to her later. </p><p>        Sans, already speaking to Gerson, set down some notes on the counter and said something about Gaster, which I managed to overhear. Peeling my eyes off the woman, I head to the counter where Gerson let out a hearty laugh.</p><p>        "Ah, that big guy. He sure did love his science. He was the smartest guy in the underground, some people had called him crazy once because of his obsession with something called 'determination'. There were some times where people thought he was driving himself mad as he spent hours in the laboratory, he never left, but only to get food or go to report to Asgore. I never knew what his secret plans were, but we did know that he was mainly working on a way to get us out of the underground. </p><p>        I'll admit, I never really liked that guy, he always had that.... aura. Something evil I guess? But what can I say! I never really spoken to the guy, but he was somebody that brought us hope, along with king fluffybuns. I never really came up with a nickname for that guy, but my friend settled on 'goopy' because his clothes were always a mess. Anyway! Those notes you have given me are impossible to understand, I didn't really get to know much about his work underground. </p><p>        Windings is a languages only known to skeletons and maybe select few monsters. Once he had died in the core, we all assumed that language died out, but kiss my ass wrong, here we have his son coming to me with questions! So, enough about G, what would you two like to know?"</p><p>        I turn to Sans before looking back at Gerson.</p><p>        "In those notes, Gaster mentioned something about Codes and timelines, also resets. I was wondering if you knew anything about them? Have you ever heard of the phenomenon of corrupted timelines because of resets?" I asked carefully, deep down second guessing my questions.</p><p>        Gerson's eyes seemed to widen, his hands froze in shock at the absurd question. Eyes snapping to the right, he called the Woman over. </p><p>        "Okay, we'll have to talk in private about this. Lass, do you want to take out a book? I'm afraid I'll have to close up early due to something important that has came up, you do not have to pay as you've been very nice to us." </p><p>        The woman seemed to be surprise, her eyes landed on me and at Gerson. She nodded and set down a book in front of Gerson and pushed it towards him. </p><p>        "Yes I do. I am very sorry that I was in here for too long, I have been needing to do some research on Souls. Ever since I've heard of them, I have been wanting to learn about them. You seem to have what I needed. I absolutely love these guys and It's exremely wrong what those bloody assholes have been trying to do lately, have you heard about that arsonist that burnt down three monster houses because they were painting their houses? Humans are the worst." The woman's voice was soft but strong and determined. She seemed to have the will to fight back against these humans.</p><p>        "Hey... miss. You might already know who I am, but what are your opinion on the monsters?" I spoke quietly, gaining the attention of the woman.</p><p>        "Yes I do! You're Frisk Dreemurr! It's so nice to meet you. Don't worry, I don't hate monsters. I believe they are innocent and deserve the same rights that us humans have. Monsters have been through so much in their lives and all they need is a break, nothing less. Their lives should be filled with happiness and good memories from the surface, but right now all they have to fear is their lives. They cannot go anywhere without being hunted, cat-called, bullied or discriminated. I'm on the side of the monsters. I have seen a lot of monster hate in my time of moving here, hell, my parents despised them, but I didn't let that change my views." She smiled.</p><p>        I nodded in approval before turning away and taking Sans into the room behind Gerson where I assumed he wanted us to go. Behind, I could hear the woman and Gerson bid their goodbyes before he followed us into the room. His room was like an extension of the library, but with books from the underground. The majority of them were dusty and needing to be cleaned. There were many that I recognised but there were many which were too worn and old to even be worth reading. </p><p>        On Gerson's desk were two books. One named 'Guardians that watch over us' and 'Alternate Realities'; both looked rather new and only been put there a couple of days ago. Either it was magic that kept them clean or Gerson knew these books were very important. I swore I saw them once in the underground. </p><p>        Gerson approached his desk and sat down, putting on his glasses and leaning in close to us. </p><p>        "So... you're wanting to know about the recent events?" </p><p>        I stared at Gerson in shock.</p><p>        "Wait... you know about them too? Resets, Timlines, Saves and Loads?" </p><p>        "Sweetheart, I've heard about them all. But not as much as that scientist did. I only just started studying them after.... another skeleton came into my store and dropped off these books on the shelves. Before I could say anything, they were gone. They looked a bit like you Sans, but they were completely black with red in their hoodie. They had lines coming from their eyes and had a yellow smile. He didn't even say anything, he just left." </p><p>        Another skeleton? What's the means to this? Why would there be another skeleton on the surface? And another Sans? Has this timeline really gotten this bad to the point more skeletons have been introduced? I turn to Sans who too had the same amount of confusion as me.</p><p>        "Gerson, you're saying there was another skeleton here? How? That's impossible. What do those books say?" </p><p>        "Sans, that's the thing. I cannot read them. It's in another language which isn't windings. It looks much older. Look for yourself." Gerson opened the Alternate Realities book and pushed it over to us. </p><p>        What the hell is this?</p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>SO HERE WE GO! Another update! </p><p>Finally, Error has been introduced again! Why do you think he left those books? Is there something else going on which is bigger than they thought? What do you think is going on? Is Frisk really the person causing this?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 - Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerson, Frisk and Sans learn about theories of guardians and alternate universes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   [<strong><em>Author's POV] </em></strong></p><p>        The group glance over at the book that rested on the table, all unnerved at what Gerson had just said earlier. Their eyes were now glued to the piece of paper what not even Sans could understand. There were only a couple of letters he managed to translate, but other than that, the words were foreign to the group. Nothing made sense. Even with the letters they did translate, the words were still abstract. What coul the note be about? What was Gerson meaning by how he saw another Sans? Could that skeleton be the cause of the timeline breaking?</p><p>        Gerson took the book off them and looked over the barely-translated notes. He flipped over to the next page where some more text is visible, thankfully for them it was in English. At the top of the page is 'Tale of the two guardians' engraved, around the corners of the pages were occasional tares and ink stains. How has this book gotten so dirty but well kept? </p><p>        The writing was written by somebody who took care in the things they had done, their writing is in cursive and very fancy. Not even Frisk could do it. This person could probably be an artist. </p><p>        Frisk cleared their throat and began reading the page.</p><p>        "A long time ago, a universe began; Undertale. The core existence of the entire multiverse which houses many AUs we've all came to love and cherish, despite some being rather... unusual. Undertale is the base of all existence, every universe, every person, every food item and every Soul is based off the world, UNDERTALE. This universe is connected to every other universe, without it, nobody would be alive.</p><p>        A long time ago, the creators of the multiverse banded together to create two guardians. A creator and a destroyer. Their job? To maintain the balance of the multiverse so it doesn't collapse on itself. Too much pressure to one side and it all collapses into a void where nobody can return. Many AUS have codes, some are stronger than others; the strongest of them all is Undertale, that universe is required to have protection, if that one corrupts or is destroyed, then it will snowball and cause the others to destroy too. </p><p>        The creator and destroyer have a job, to prevent Undertale from collapsing and ruining the other AUs. Or, that's what people had believed in the past. </p><p>        Ink, the creator and protector of most of these universes, is responsible for keeping the Alternate Universes safe from the destroyer, Error. He is well loved by people and is looked up to by many of his followers. He feeds off creativity, motivation and creation. Without these factors, he would go insane and turn into somebody like Error. Despite having most of his Alternate Universes get destroyed, he has hope for his AUs to flourish and be happy no matter the causes. Despite having this hope, he knew deep down that some of them will be destroyed at some point. But it doens't hurt to try, right?</p><p>        Error, however is known to the the destroyer of Alternate Universes. His purpose is to destroy universes that have no more purpose. But howenever, unlike Ink, he isn't very well liked; he is more feared that liked. People are terrified as Error uses victims who had their AUs destroyed as puppets that he keeps in his AUs. The same goes for Souls as well. His views are opposite to Ink, he despises having AUs around and wishes they they are all destroyed, but deep down, he wants some to keep going.</p><p>        These guardians have their own respected groups, which aren't really known, but the most well known names are 'Dark Sanses' and the 'Star Sanses'. Their names are self-explaintory.</p><p>        There isn't anything else which is known about Ink and Error, but it is said that they will appear when an AU is in danger."</p><p>        Frisk turned to Sans and Gerson who had surprised faces. So there are other versions of Sans out there? How the hell are they learning this now? Did gaster know about all of this? Frisk flipped the page and unfortunately it was blank, weird. The tension in the room was thick enough for a knife to slice through. The candles that were on the walls continued to flicker as Gerson presented the next book which too had the same writing on.</p><p>        "So.... that black skeleton you saw. Do you think that was one of the guardians? Do you think they're trying to tell us something?" Frisk asked Gerson who shrugged.</p><p>        "I'm not sure, but maybe. If that guy left the books here then he could possibly be warnings us. I don't know if they'll show up again, but if they do, we'll have to speak to him. Goodness, imagine if the fluffybunnies heard of this! They'd think we're going mental! That female, she has never told me her name, has been reading some of those books lately, if she comes in tomorrow, we could speak to her? She may have some info from the books. Even if she has no idea about timelines, then it will be god enough for us." Gerson suggested, Frisk and Sans share an unsure look, did they want to bring another human into this? </p><p>        Of course, they needed all of the help that they could get and bringing in other monsters would just cause more panic than necessary. It would also cause far too much confusion that we need. Frisk knew that for a fact. One time Papyrus overheard the word genocide and he went into a fully fledged panic attack and made him 'guard' outside for two days straight. It took Sans and Frisk to talk him down are reassure him that things were fine. Ever since then, they've been careful of what they say to each other. </p><p>        Inside the library, the bell chimed and a female entered. She looked much like the female from earlier, but this time she had (H/C) hair which was (H/L). The look on their face was curious and relaxed. Gerson stood up and immdiately approached with a kind smile. </p><p>        "Hey! I'm so sorry for being late! But can I still return this book?" She asked, Gerson nodded taking the book and handind another one.</p><p>        "Ah! OF course young one. There is no time limit here as you and two other humans have been very kind.  Tou can this book, here, for free. We have no more use for that book anymore. I hope you have a great day!" Gerson chirped as the female stared at him in shock.</p><p>        "A-are you sure? I mean, thank you, but I cannot take a piece of your monster history like that," Gerson shook his head.</p><p>        "(Y/N), you have been the most polite human we've seen. You've always brought me and my college cookies and have never not returned a book. It's about time I return the favour. I'm going to be closed tomorrow due to some personal things, but I will see you on friday, right?" Gerson smiled at (Y/N).</p><p>        "Yeah! Thank you so much! I'll see you then. Also, one last question, have you seen somebody with a black jacket around? Or somebody who is a bit taller than me?" </p><p>        Is she talking about the human from earlier? Are they related?</p><p>        "Are you talking about a human with red or some sort of colour in their hair?"</p><p>        "I think so, I can't remember what she looks like.  But if you do see someone like that, let me know? I'm looking for my sister. One more thing! By any chance, do you know what project TRESAL is? I saw something about it in that book but I couldn't make out what it is. Anyway, thank you so much!" (Y/N) Chirped.</p><p>        Turned out Gerson had no clue what Projecct TRESAL was, neither did Sans and Frisk. Was this another one of Gaster's mystery  plans? Was it mentioned in the book? Why did that human have a scar going right across the cheek? Did the other human have the same? Nobody could put their finger on it, and it was for the best anyway. One issue at a time.</p><p>        Sans and Frisk again leaned back in their chairs, stumped about what has been happening. Why did it have to be so difficult?</p><p>        "So... I was thinking. Could Project TRESAL be related to the recent events? I mean... it's a possible theory?" Frisk suggets.</p><p>        Not before anyone could give an answer, Sans' phone began screaming.</p><p>        "YEllo?" he answered.</p><p>        "<em>SANS! YOU AND THE HUMAN MUST COME BACK IMMIDIATELY. TORIEL AND ASGORE HAVE FOUND SOMETHING VERY... INTERESTING OUTSIDE. IT LOOKS LIKE TO BE NOTES IN A FOREIGN LANGUAGE!" </em></p><p>        Oh no...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Feedback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey I know this ain't a chapter but could I please have some feedback?</p><p>Also how are you liking the story?<br/>Is there any surprising things?<br/>Do you have any questions?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6 - Makin' my way downtown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) meets muffet and recalls a memory of her sister, Kallista.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<strong><em>Y/N's POV]</em></strong></p><p></p><div class="uhNote">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>A/N - I am very hesitant to do a Y/N thing as this is the first time doing it. I'm very unsure of how this will fit in. It this doesn't work, please understand! So in the future, please be aware that I will be trying my best &lt;3</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Also, one last thing. I am very well aware POV changes is not the most popular thing in the world and not many people like it. As I have been doing stories for almost 6 years, I have started to learn doing everyone in a single tense(?) is much better So once this story is complete, I will change the point of view. </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Thank you for understanding &lt;3</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>        t's been a while since I've visited a monster store. Ever since the monsters were set free, I have been going to more of their shops as they are a, much cheeper and more reliable, b, they are much nicer than humans and, all of their profits go to good causes. From their time being up here, all I have seen is good come from them. Every charity nearby has been flooded with donations from monsters an even gotten some volunteer work, which is amazing. There is nothing I would trade with the monsters, we don't deserve them at all.</p><p>        I have always loved monsters, whether they are a goat, skeleton or a rabit woman. They all deserve rights and... well some people disagree. Like my parents. Every time I have tried to bring up monsters in conversation, my mum would be the first to shut me down and tell me to change the subject. My dad however, doesn't really mind them, but you wouldn't catch him talking about monsters near my mum. He's terrified of her. The only way I can ever talk to my dad about monsters is whenever we go for a walk or we are home alone, other than that, we have to text or pass notes. But yet, even that isn't safe.</p><p>        A couple of months ago, my sister, Kallista, left after a massive argument in the house. She is 23 and is too a monster lover. The main cause for the argument is uncertain, but from my point of view, I remember everything. </p><p>
  <em>        ~Flashback~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        I hear footsteps run down the stairs like a herd elephants as I finish writing the final sentace for my science homework. God I hate this. From the right I hear a loud bang followed by a screech. I swear to god this place is like a fucking zoo. I'm surprised nobody has kicked us out yet. What on earth is going on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        I stand up from my chair and enter the livingroom where I see my mum frantically typing on her phone while her eyes darted around the room. Her foot bounced up and down and her chest rose up and down quickly. Is she okay? Her head turned to me and within a second she was over, showing me her phone. It's her messaged with Kallista. No response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Honey, (Y/N). Has Kallista contacted you?  She hasn't been responding to my messages lately and I'm worried that those monsters might have got her again. How many times do I have to tell her to stay away from those things!" My mum exclaimed, taking my phone off charge off the wall and forcing it into my hand. "I want you to contact her, RIGHT NOW. She need to return home instantly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        I look up at her panicked state, her eyes darting to my eyes as if she was threatening me. I slowly unlock my phone and press messages. I have no recent messages from her either. Usually when messaging her, I tend to keep monster talk on Whatsapp where my mother keeps away from, usually it works a treat. My mum snatches my phone off me and scans the messages and groans, typing a ' Where the hell are you?' in the chat and sending it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Within two seconds she replied. Oh shit. I know exactly what's going on.</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>MahSistaroo: Hey (Y/N!), sorry for worrying you. I'm at Tila's house. Could you let mum know I'll be back in an hour?</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>        My mum read the message and growled.</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Me (My mum): She says you need to be back right now. Just before, she fell. She needs help.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>        I watch my mum send the message and a smirk formed on her face. My mum is manipulative as hell, the fact she makes anybody believes stuff is scary. I look up at my mum who impatiently taps her foot on the ground before her eyes lit up at the next message. </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>MahSistaroo: She... fell? I uh. I'll be there in a bit. How bad is the fall?</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>      My mum continued to type, I can't get my phone unless I want to have a bollocking. The last time I tried it, It didn't end well for me.</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Me (My mum): She fell down the stairs. Dad is calling the ambulance now. I'm worried</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>MahSistaroo: She'll be fine. Either she's faking it (Like she usually does), or it's her back that has went. Go and talk to Dad, he'll try and reassure you. You know I can't really help over text. But, just take deep breaths, go into the bathroom and do that exercise I taught you. I love you, okay? I'll be home soon. I'm at SrArt Street. </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>        At the sight of the text, my mum began to fume in horror at the fact somebody didn't believe her bullshit for one. My mum took one look at me before raising her hand and slamming my phone into the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. Before she could do anything, I bolted upstairs into my room where I locked the door and pulled the dresser in front of it. That's something I learnt from Kallista. Barricading. Usually, this work until mum calms down. </em>
</p><p>        <em>A couple of minutes later, the door swung open and a loud cry is heard. A shout, followed by a bang comes from downstairs as I hear the voice of my sister and an unfamiliar one. Pushing open the door, I sneak to the landing where I could see my sister with a... monster? And my mum standing there shaking with fury.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "KALLISTA JOHNSTON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THAT THING HERE?  YOU KNOW THEY ARE HIDEOUS AND DISPICABLE CREATURES! GET THAT OUT, NOW!" My mum screamed. </em>
</p><p>        <em>Kallista glared at mum, raising her finger at her along with authority. </em></p><p>        "<em>You bitch. Take that back right now. This monster was just beaten up at the bottom of the street by three assholes who thought it was funny. You are the only fucking human who has medical knowledge and I am pretty sure you will be able to patch this lil dude up. So either get your head out of your ass and opened your fucking eyes and help this monster, or I go to the council right now and tell them about your dirty tricks you've been doing." </em></p><p>
  <em>        My mum gasps at the threat, huffs and enters the back room where I assume she gets the med kit. I rush downstairs and help the monster into the liviing room. They are a young dinosaur monster who a yellow and orange striped shirt. They were armless, but cute. Their eyes were swelled with tears threatening to drip. My sister's hand rubbed their back as she muttered reassuring and apologetic words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        "Hey, sweetie. I'm so so sorry about my mum. Me and my sister love your kind, but my mum doesn't. We will protect you and escort you hom-"</em>
</p><p>        "<em>No you aren't, young lady. You are going back upstairs right now, you too Kallista. You two are in big trouble"</em></p><p>
  <em>        "EXCUSE ME? I am not going upstairs and leaving you with this monster. (Y/N), go upstairs and stay there until I come up." Kallista argues back, I do as she says, but hide at the top where I could still see everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        My heart is pounding. Why the hell does this have to happen now? I take deep breaths, watching from afar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The tension between my mum and Kallista would require Mjolnir to break it. They both continued to heal the monster, Kallista doing most of the work. Her hands moved quick but gently. The monster, now known as MK, leaned closer to be my sister and thanked her once she finished. The moment MK left, hell broke loose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Flashback End~</em>
</p><p>        I can't remember much of what happened that day, but I do remember we both got yelled at by my mum. Kallista ended up in tears and threatened to leave if mum continued. And two months later, she did just that. Kallista took everything that she owned and moved. I haven't been in contact with her since. I haven't had a phone since. </p><p>        The only way I know how to contact Kallista is through facebook, and yet, even then she might not answer. I miss her, I really do. As I grew up, she had always been there for me, no matter what. She had never let anything bad happen to me. Now I am 19, I had been given the option to move out to some community student housing, which I will gladly take as I am sick and tired of living here with those... assholes. </p><p>        I approach  a small spider store, named 'MUFFETS' and enter with a big smile. At the counter stood a spider woman who rushed over at the sight of me. The store was filled with a couple of monsters who all had their heads turned to me. Once I smile, they all go back to eating.</p><p>        "Hello, dearie~ Welcome to my shop! You're the first human to have came here in a couple of weeks! Thank you for coming, how may I help you today? Can I interest you in a spider doughnut?" She spoke, her voice hissed at the s's. She was very kind nether the less. </p><p>        "Sure! Can I also please have a pastry too? May I also mention your workers are very adorable!" I reach down and highfive a spider who handed me a small thank-you note.</p><p>        Muffet nodded and placed the required items into a small, purple box and set it on the counter. I reached into my pocket and place $20 and a poppy which I was needing to give away ever since I was a kid. The look on Muffet's face was priceless. I had payed more than she had asked for, happiness was overthrowing the relaxed atmosphere in the shop, even some monsters looked rather surprised. IT looked like nobody had ever done it before.</p><p>        "Sweetie... are you sure?"</p><p>        "Of course, Muffet. Monsters deserve to have some kindness given to them, especially since after what they have been through. I have seen my fair share of hate through my life, so I understand partially what you are going through. Just know that there are some humans who support you guys. Is there anything I can do to continue supporting monsters?"</p><p>        Muffet rapidly nodded, taking a piece of paper from under the desk and set it down in front of me. It read, '<em>Things you can do to help us.' </em> Then, the pulls out another piece of paper. '<em>Part time job application'. </em></p><p>        "Dearie, you have been such a good help. Just like a human who occasionally comes here. You two have helped us so much. What you can do is donate to some charities around here and try and befriend some monsters. There is a ambassador-sidekick position that is vacant in the council. You will get to work alongside Frisk! Also, you could work here and give me a hand as I have been needing some help lately. You do not have to start work immidiately, but you can come in at any time." She explains as I look over the page. </p><p>        This is something I can look at doing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7 - Walkin' fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) overhears timelines and has a lil freakout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[(Y/N)'s POV]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N - YO! It's me again. So the last chapter went alright! I think I might edit again later on this week when I have more time, but this chapter is being upated on the same day so I am on a roll :D</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Today may be an interesting one ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        Exiting the shop, I notice a human running down the side of the pavement, weaving between oncoming people with a monster following behind them. Only when they got close did I recognise them as Frisk and Sans from the monster King and Queen's house. Why do they look so panicked? In their hands were two books which I had recognised from the library, I couldn't tell if they were excited to read them or the were absolutely petrified of something. I preferred the latter. </p><p>        I carefully follow them a couple of feet back, close enough to hear them and far enough where they won't really notice me. Were they the ones from the library earlier? Were they in the back? </p><p>        As I neared them, I hear them mention the term 'timelines' which sparked something within me. Why did that sound familiar for some reason? Isn't timeline fictional? Something from stories? I've heard scientists have been trying to look for this phenomenon but has failed horribly. Their voices were hushed and quiet; if they were being secretive, they were doing a hella good job. Maybe I could do some research on that when I get home?</p><p>        A tight feeling resonated in my chest as I took a step forwards. I stop dead in my tracks and step to the side. My insides clump together, chest squeezing together. I gasp out in pain. What the hell just happened? Why did that happen? I aren't having a heart attack am I? Will I be okay? I coughed, leaning back again the wall as my chest continued to tighten, my soft breathing became wheezing. One monster rushed over, I couldn't make out who they were but they felt warm. Their hands seemed to be fire. </p><p>        "Miss? Are you alright? Raise your hand if you cannot breathe" I rose my hand at the person, attempting to take deep breaths, but unable to.</p><p>        "<em>I feel like somebody is squeezing my chest" </em>I sign to the monster who practically understood my signing. The monster immediately yelled for somebody as I tried to breathe.</p><p>        In front of me a young child appears... it's Frisk. Their hands land on my shoulders and they stared into my eyes to which I look back. They indicated a "breath in" to which I followed. I didn't know what they were attempting to do but I followed. They continued to lead the breathing, keeping my attention on them only.</p><p>        "Can you talk? What happened, Kid?" A voice beside Frisk spoke. That must be Sans.</p><p>         I shook my head, singing again that I can talk but I can't breathe. He nodded in the corner of my eyes.</p><p>         Soon, I was finally breathing properly again; I was sat down on the ground with a glass of water. The occasional monster asked me if I was okay, which I appreciated. I nodded at them with a smile. To my right sat Frisk who didn't take their eyes off me, concern still laced within them.</p><p>        "(Y/N), what happened?" Asked Frisk.</p><p>         "Well... I was making my way back home and I had happened to follow you guys. I overheard something you were saying, something about timelines and then that's when I started. Just that word triggered it. I have never had this happen to me before. It felt like somebody grabbed my chest and tried to crush it." I told them. </p><p>          Next to them, Sans' eyes turned black. His hands gripped the book tighter as he took out his phone and quickly texted somebody. Whoever it was, they probably knew he was gonna be late home.</p><p>          "What do you mean by... crushing?" Sans carefully questioned.</p><p>          "Like somebody went into my chest and bloody squeezed it to death. I don't know how else to describe it." I told them and Frisk nodded with a smile. Their hand went onto mine.</p><p>           "It's okay. I know this is a lot for us to ask for but, could you come with us? There is something going on and I think your experience might be able to help us understand. Sans just messaged Toriel and she says it's okay." They reassured. </p><p> </p><p>          I nodded. What's the worst possible thing that could happen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yup! This chapter is super short because the next chapter needs to be long! There is gonna be a lot happening in the next chapter. Also my wifi went out in the middle of me typing this chapter so I decided to cut it here. Apologies for the short chapter!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>and I apologies that it sucks 😂</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8 - Talks with Frisk and Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) visits Toriel's home where she discovered the truth about what's going on with the timeline. It turns out that Kallista is missing and only she can help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<strong><em>(Y/N)'s POV]</em></strong></p><p>        On the way back, Frisk stayed by my side, occasionally looking up at me while tugging at my arm at the same time. In my opinion, I found that adorable; now I know what Kallista felt like when I done it to her. On my right, Sans walked, giving Frisk some glances and in return, Frisk done some too, it was like they were having a conversation without saying anything, have I missed out on some big event that monsters annouced? Is there someone who can read minds? </p><p>        The time was nearing around 14:00, the time I would normally be at Aryla's house, but this is much more important; and fun! To my surprise the sky started to get darker than usual, normally it'll start getting dark at 3, but now it's earlier. Is this something to do what I had earlier? Is this entire timelines thing related? What is that book Sans is holding?</p><p>        A couple of yards ahead is a small house with golden flowers, a white fence and a.... hedge in the shape of a tall skeleton head. I could only guess that is Papyrus people are talking about. Frisk ran up to the gate and pulled it open, allowing us in. The first person outside was, indeed, Papyrus, scurrying over to me and pulling me into a big hug as if I was his long lost friend. Has nobody ever taught him 'stranger danger'? Or does he just assume everyone is good? In other words, if that didn't happen, he wouldn't have met Frisk. Life is weird.</p><p>        I escape the grasp of Papyrus.</p><p>        "WOWIE! THE HUMAN HUGGED BACK! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked with a loud voice. </p><p>        "(Y/N)" </p><p>        "(Y/N), HUH? THAT IS AN ODD NAME FOR A HUMAN! LETS HEAD INSIDE, I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY SPAGHETTI! ALSO SANS, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THOSE WEIRD SYMBOLS ON THOSE NOTES YOU FOUND."         </p><p>        Papyrus skipped inside, his arms flying all over the place. Already, I can tell things are going to be crazy as hell. I already had to deal with a hyper sister who is obsessed over Hamilton and screaming all over the damn place, this can't be that bad, right?</p><p>        And that's when I am wrong. </p><p>        Twenty minutes into sitting down on the couch, I am already approached by a robot claiming he is a superstar in the underground. He had flashed his legs at me and claimed that he could seduce me and make me into a star. I declined. Frisk told me that was mettaton. Next up was Undyne, the first thing she had done was send a spear flying my way and claim my so called 'stats' are extremely dangerous an that I'm threatening. I hid behind the couch, Frisk was apart of the barrier and Sans was just sleeping on the couch. It took Toriel and Alphys to get Undyne to calm down. </p><p>        Alphys was next, she introduced herself as the royal scientist. She wore a white lab coat and was carrying some files which was left next to Sans. Whatever this investigation is, it seems to be something very complicated. I stood up and sat back on the couch again, this time more aware to the fact Undyne might attack me again. What the hell was she on about, with 'stats'?  I shake the thought off, maybe I could ask Sans and Frisk about it later. </p><p>        The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie brought us all to hunger, our mouths watered. We were all hungry. I even still have those spider doughnuts I bought from Muffet, maybe I could share them with Undyne to show I am not a bad person? On my left, I see Undyne, still glaring daggers (may as well be spears) at me. If looks could kill, I'd be six foot under. Her strength seems to be unbelievably strong and even the slightest movement could agitate her. </p><p>        From the kitchen, Toriel plated slices of pie before entering the livingroom and handing us all the plates. My eyes fell on the pie as I was given it. I looked around. All eyes were on me; are the expecting me to eat first?</p><p>        "My child, could you tell me what you think of the pie?" Toriel asked, watching eagerly. </p><p>        I stab my fork into a small piece of the pie and placed it into my mouth. The smell was something, but the taste was phenomenal. I widened my eyes and took another bite before giving Toriel a thumbs up; everyone sighed with relief. Thank god they didn't mind my opinion. Maybe I could ask Toriel if I could give a bit to mum and dad? </p><p>        Sans stood up from the sofa after finishing his pie, then Frisk followed after. They both left the room without a word, picking up the notes after them. With everyone looking at them, I stood up and race after them, not wanting to be left alone with a fish that wants to kill me and a sexualised robot. </p><p>        The two lead into the garden where Papyrus somehow beaten us to. Was there a shortcut I wasn't aware about? There, I could already hear Papyrus and Sans chatting, by the time I had gotten there, Papyrus was already heading back into the garden.</p><p>         "So, (Y/N). I guess it's time to explain some things to you."</p><p>        Sans set down a book on the bench and pushed it over to me. </p><p>        "My dad, his name is Gaster, use to be the head Royal Scientist in the underground. He was extremely smart. He had figured out things like Determination, Timeline, Saves, Resets, Alternate Realities, the lot. And lately, one of his theories has been coming true. Or well, most of them really. Lets just start with what's been happening, and then we can get into the soul stuff later. </p><p>        So every Human and Monster has a soul, it's unique to their body and everybody has a small amount of something called Determination. Think of it as as chemical in your brain, the more of it you have, the more determined you are. Frisk, here, has a red soul, which is pure determination, the strongest you can find. They have abilities to Save, Reset and Load timelines at their own free will. Think of it as a God mode in a game. You can control whatever the hell happens and the characters remember it.</p><p>        In this case, only Me, Frisk and anybody with the ability to remember, will remember. Other people will just have spikes of Deja vu or dreams depicting those memories, but they're seen as dreams or nightmares. My dad had theorised that all worlds have a code, such as this one, and every time a world is reset, the code weakens. Think of it as a virus attacking a computer. The harder the virus gets to breaking the code, the worse the computer will become. So you can see where I am going with this?</p><p>        Frisk has reset 7 times so far, or well I think, and so far we're experiencing weird events. The sky turning darker than usual, Mettaton coming through a door that is only meant to stay in the underground, and now, you. You have had some things happen to you ,which we have never seen before. Every moment that is happening up to this, is the same from every timeline. Time has a fixed setting. Your time is planned. No matter what you do, you will end up doing the same things.  I guessed Muffet would have an incident two weeks ago, and it happened. </p><p>        This is the only different timeline where we have no idea what'll happen. Frisk is terrified to reset, we cannot do anything but just read these notes my dad made. So this is where I get to explaining Souls. </p><p>        As I said before, everbody has a soul. A unique colour and stats. Your Strength an Defence can all rely on what you soul is.. The soul colours are literally the rainbow, including black and white. </p><p>        Red is Determination<br/>        Yellow is Justice<br/>        Orange is Bravery<br/>        Green is Kindness<br/>        Blue is Patience<br/>        Indigo is Integrity<br/>        Purple is Perseverance<br/>        Black is Soulless or a mass amount of power<br/>        White is a monster soul or Hope. <br/>        <br/>        Like I said earlier, all humans have a soul and for some reason, I cannot read yours. Undyne was right, your stats are dangerously high, but you seem unaffected by it. You seem perfectly fine. Your LV is... 99. Your EXP is beyond comprehensable. Let me explain one more thing to you, the higher your LOVE (level of violence) you have, the easier it is to distance yourself, and the further you distance yourself the easier it is to hurt others without hurting yourself. <br/>        <br/>        Normally those with high LVs have a tendancy to hurt others, but you. You've helped monsters, which I don't understand. This leads me to earlier. Your panic attack. That could be liked to these timeline issues. I want to test something. I'm going to hand you a note we cannot decipher and we want you to translate it for us, okay?" </p><p>        I stare at Sans and Frisk in shock. What the hell did I just hear? Did I just hear that I'm a potentially dangerous person? That there are alternate timelines out there which holds other life? I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, extending my hand to take the piece of paper. The sooner I get home, the better. I cannot deal with any more of this bullshit. I wanted to spend today getting cookies, but no I get invited to a talk about timelines and resets and how this world is possibly going to end. Great! </p><p>        I take the piece of paper off Sans and glance down at it. For a moment the symbols seem unrecogniseable, but slowly, they shifted into something I recognised. Another font. Wingdings, which I cannot read. I glance at Sans who gave a hopeful look and shrugged.</p><p>        "It looks like wingdings to me, my sister could probably solve it for you. She has experience with this sort of stuff. Before she left home she had studied other languages and she wrote in a font just like this. Probably for fun, probably not. Either way, she could help."</p><p>        "GREAT! Where is she?" Frisk asked. </p><p>        My heart dropped. I didn't think of this.</p><p>        "I uh..." </p><p>        "You don't know, do you, Kid?" </p><p>        "Nope. She moved out last month after an argument with mum and dad. She is a monster lover, just like me so maybe we could look around for her?" I suggested.</p><p>        Frisk glanced at her phone, flipping through some photographs. "What does she look like, (Y/N)?"</p><p>        "Uh.... she has short hair, in like a pixie. She has a scar across her forehead and her back from god knows where. There are a couple of scars on her shoulder and arm, but other than that,that's all I can tell you. Kallista is kinda tall, I think. Taller than me. Probs the height of Undyne. She loves reading. But that's all I know." </p><p>        Frisk's eyes light up, presenting a picture towards me.</p><p>        "Is this her?"</p><p>       </p><p>       <strong><em>[A/N] - So I'm struggling with doing the Y/N POV, so I'm switching back to Frisk for a while. It's much easier for me to do as I get more ideas for my story. Don't worry, you won't be removed &lt;3</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hope you enjoyed it so far, please leave some feedback below &lt;3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 9 - Clues, Truth or Dare and Stories from (Y/N)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk, Y/N and Sans spend some time with the monsters telling stories. One includes on at starbucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<strong>Frisk's P.O.V</strong>]</p><p>        (Y/N) seemed stunned at the picture I had brought up on Kallista. As the monster Ambassador, it's my job to know every person that lives in the town. Problem is, finding where they live. I set my phone back into my pocket and turned to look at (Y/N) who ran her hands  through her (H/L) (H/C) hair. She has been taking most of this news better than expected, deep down I knew she was facing a lot of doubt and that was to be expected, knowing your sister was gone for a long time, only to appear again on a photo.</p><p>        Sans rose his hand up as (Y/N) tried to leave, he beckoned her over. Is he going to try and look at her stats again? He reached his hand out and hovered it in front of her. Once he looked like he was sure, he pulled back and saw nothing. He even engaged in a fight with her, and all he could see was the same stats Undyne did, no soul. He was confused. Never in his life has he ever saw this happen before. He turned to me.</p><p>        "Kid, can you engage in a fight with her and see if you can see her soul?" I nodded, watching Sans leave the fight and let me enter.</p><p>        (Y/N) looked rather frightened once I began the fight, everything changed. The entire chatbox glitched and the stats too glitched randomly, whoevever was in control, it was.... very powerful. I take out a stick and pretend to attack her, and there in front of me her soul appeared. It was... very badly damaed, but three colours were noticable. Red, Green and Black. What's the black soul again?</p><p>        I watched her soul; it glitched, taking 1 HP away from (Y/N). I left the battle, shaken from what I had seen. My hands trembled, stepping back.</p><p>        "Uh, Frisk? What did you see? Did you see her soul?" I rapidly nodded at Sans' question "What did it look like?"</p><p>        "It was glitching... it was Red, Green and Black. It's nothing like anything I have seen before. If there is something that is obvious, they are very powerful. Did Gaster ever mention somebody having the ability to have multiple soul traits?" I asked, Sans shook his head.</p><p>        "No, sorry kid. I'm stumped too. I'd try and dig through more notes, but it'll only cause more headaches for us-" Sans was cut off by Toriel entering the garden. Quickly, we hid the notes in my unfortunate book which was already filled with drawings and other things, not ment for science stuff. I can fix that later.</p><p>        Toriel gave a smile to us.</p><p>       "My children, I would like to ask (Y/N) if she would like to stay the night? I have been thinking about ever since the recent events, it wouldn't be safe for her to head back this time. Is that okay? Do your parents know you are here?" </p><p>        (Y/N) shook her head. Something seemed to be bothering (Y/N) and I didn't like it one bit... After another few questions from Toriel, (Y/N) had called her mum, who reluctantly agreed and entered the house where Papyrus enthusiastically greeted us again. Ever since we were outside everyone had been doing roung 2 of finish my stentence challenge and charades. Right now, they were playing charades and it was Mettaton's turn. </p><p>        Oh boy.</p><p>        Mettaton strutted to the miiddle of the carpet, putting his hand on an invisible object and looking ahead. His eyes narrowed and he somehow managed to imitate, (even though sound isn't allowed) a ball coming towards him and them him hitting it and watching it go very far away. Mettaton claimed it was golf. Nobody had the  heart to tell him it was cricket....</p><p>        Next up was Papyrus, he stood up and started spinning on the spot, his arms flailing around like a complete idiot. Whar he hell was he doing? Around the room, laughter erupts as we all clap at the performance. Papyrus then sat down on the ground,mouthing 'imagine there is source around me'.... it was spaghetti he was trying to do. Hopefully somebody had a BETTER turn. I'll admit anyway, it was hillarious to watch.</p><p>        (Y/N) confidently stood up with a smirk. Her hands go straight to the right and pretended to pick something up and then put it on her head, she then grabbed two 'remotes' and started flailing her arms around. To the monsters, it looked worse than Papyrus, but to me it was obvious it was  beatt saber, I play it all the time with Undyne. Next to me, Undyne, who is now surprisingly calm, clapped her hands, and rose her hand. </p><p>        "THAT's BEAT SABER! ME AND FRISK PLAY THAT!" Undyne screeched, bursting everyone's eardrums we were certain we no longer have. </p><p>        "YUP!" (Y/N) chirped, sitting back down.</p><p>        The rest of the night followed the same pattern. The only people who made logical and easy answers were (Y/N), me, Toriel, Sans, Undyne and Asgore. We were also the ones that won. It has been a while since we've been together and having (Y/N with us made the moment much more bareable.</p><p>         In the room, I couldn't help but notice the fireplace that had turned on.  Warm,toasty and homely air wafted around us. Everyone's demenor relaxed once it came on, it was getting cold. Thank god that fireplace doesn't have a timer anymore. I sat up in my seat and turn to (Y/N) who too was uncomfortable with the looks she is geting. I couldn't blame her, she literally just got told a lot of news all at once. This probably is too much for her. </p><p>        "(Y/N), darling. Since you are new here, do you have any stories you'd like to tell us about any family adventure?" Toriel asked, that seemed to spark a light in her eye.</p><p>        "Sure! So... a couple of years back, I was visiting my sister who was working in starbucks. It was a usual day, customers wee at the tables drinking their beverages and having a good time. And here comes me, strutting over to the counter and I swear my sister's colour drained out of her as she noticed me. One thing to keep in mind here, I am normally an ass when it comes to starbucks, I like being oddly spesific. So I order my usual drink, no complaints, before smirking and telling my sister something in our dialect. </p><p>        The staff stared at us like we were nuts  and I swear their souls left their body, metaphorically. So me and my sister spend the next few minutes talking in our dialect as the store went quiet hearing it. When I got to paying my drink, I switched back to normal english and sat down at the table. This isn't the end of the story. </p><p>        A few minutes later, these two teens enter, a male and a female. They seemed to be on a date and I knew from a mile away they were looking for trouble, so I watched them as I 'played' on my phone. The male asks for a coffee, to which he sat down with and his girlfriend looked offended because he didn't pay for her. My sister, however, was enjoying this as there was a rule in that spesific starbucks is that if a customer doesn't pay for a drink, you can keep it for free at the end of your shift, neat right? </p><p>        So this teen then demands to have EVERYTHING put on her coffee, including things not meant to be on cofee. She was started to get extremely rude to my sister and I was ready to stand up and tell her to shut the hell up. But my sister had other plans. My sister began putting ketchup, chocolate sauce, mayonaise, apple sauce, salt, pepper, water, even more ketchop, soy sauce, chocolate sprinkes and last of all, whipped cream. I don't know how my sister got away with it but the table near the counter was snickering and trying their best to hold in their laughter.</p><p>        So this teen finally pays for her drink and her boyfriend, seeing her rudeness, couldn't help but smirk at her oncoming demise. This time, the entire store was watching her at this point. </p><p>        Then... it all went quiet. My sister went to clean the coffee machine but occasionally glanced at the teen.</p><p>        then, very suddenly.</p><p>        You  hear a loud cry of frustration and disgust from the teen, she threw her coffee towards Kallista who stood there with a knowing expression. Long story short, the teen was banned, her boyfriend continued to go to the shop and Kallista was given a warning. God I miss her so much, my sister." (Y/N) tellher story, attempting to make it as funny as possible.</p><p>        Everyone as almost in histerics at the mention of her sister filling the cup with random sauces. If only I was there, it would've been much better. Before anyone else got to say something else, Papyrus and Mettaton stood up. </p><p>        "Well darlings,  as it is getting late, I'm goin to head to bed. Me and Papy will speak to you guys tomorrow.~" Mettaton annouces, turning to (Y/N), "May I use your story on my show tomorrow?" (Y/N) nodded in approval, waving goodbye to Mettaton and Papyrus, leaving just me, (Y/N), Asgore, Undyne, Sans, Alphys and Toriel.</p><p>        "Now.... who wants to play truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N - HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise something will happen in the next chapter. Lets say... we'll finally have a look at somebody new ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 10 - Your Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<strong>Frisk's POV</strong>]</p><p>        Once it was time, me and (Y/N) decided it was best to stay in my room for the night, despite the constant rejecting from (Y/N), we managed. I sat on my bed, staring at the blinds which allowed a small array of street light beams to flood in. The light bounced around the room, lighting up occasional poster and shiny thing I had lying around. Some posters, I had gotten from Mettaton's short show tour, his posters were signed and lucky me I had gotten the limited edition ones. Papyrus insisted on me having a poster of him too, which also chills on my wall. There is a monster artist and a human one who lives close by and they have been drawing a lot of things for monsters, whether it's animation or something supportive like a motivational poster. Whatever gets given to us, Toriel is very thankful. With some of the spare posters, I usually give them away to people at my school. Which usually go in minutes of me entering the building. Next week is going to be a raffle which I hope to hold. </p><p>        The beds in my room were given to us by somebody who runs the red cross, most the the furnitire in the house has been donated. The bed (Y/N) is sitting on was Asriel's before he moved next door to Asgore's house. Currently, Toriel and Asgore are living separately until things get better between them. Everyone is hoping they do end up back together again as nobody can think of place without them together. Speaking of relationships, the only thing that has been bothering people is the fact Mettaton and Papyrus got together so quickly. Ever since that happened, Sans has been glaring and watching Mettaton like a hawk, nobody can pry him away from them. Usually, it's me that has to stop him.</p><p>        I glance over at (Y/N) who was tapping her feet on the ground to a beat which I recognised as 'we will rock you." I still can't imagine the anxiety she must be feeling after hearing all of that timline stuff. The thing I still cannot get my head around is Project TRESAL, what the hell is that? Why did (Y/N) ask that when she was in the shop earlier? Next to her laid a book Gerson had given her and her spider doughnuts we never got to eat after the entire fiasco outside. I stood up from the bed and dawdle towards her, flipping the lightswitch on as I approached with a smile.</p><p>        "So, your sister use to work at Starbucks, huh? What was she like? Your sister. Kallista is her name, right?" I ask, attempting to engage a conversatation with her. No response.</p><p>         I sigh, this was going to be harder than expected.</p><p>         "(Y/N)... about earlier. I apologise for how scary it might be, knowing your soul isn't the same as everyone else. I promise you, nobody thinks you are a monster here, or that you are a bad person. In fact, you're the first human we've ever came across that has that soul. You have been nothing but nice to us all, Sans, I, Toriel, Asgore and Papyrus sees it. Even Mettaton! You haven't lied to us about anything and just know I am here if you ever need to talk, your problems are valid, no matter how stupid they seem to be. Don't suffer in silence. However, I do want to ask a question." I tell her, sitting down on her left. Her eyes landed on me.</p><p>        Her posture seemed to relax a little, her hands loosened and one landed on my back. She smiled softly. </p><p>        "Thank you... Frisk. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm just worried about going back home as my parents aren't the best.. they... are hurtful. I am jealous that my sister got to move out, but yet I am mad as she never came back to try and contact me. I know, deep inside she has changed, but yet, I can't shake the feeling she still cares. That soul thing was a surprise to me, even stats. I feel like I know something but I can't recall what." (Y/N) paused and looked at the notes on my bed. "Those notes... from earlier. I understood some of them, but not enough to completely decipher. That too, was surprising. I never knew anyone who knew Windings apart from my sister who studied it. I think  I picked it off her. That's why we need to find her, she knows some stuff about these things. If I was her, I'd be going...." (Y/N) stopped herself, annoyance washed over her face. </p><p>        "What?" I asked. </p><p>        (Y/N) glanced at the book and pointed to it.</p><p>        "If I know my sister, then she goes to the library! She use to go to them every month to get new books to read, as she is always their best customer, they always let her keep them. So she may have a pile of books stashed somewhere, maybe tomorrow we can speak to Sans about this? I can't believe it's been so obvious. By the way... I want to ask something." I look at her, giving the 'go on' gesture. "If I have a soul like I saw.... does Kallista have the same? Do families have the same souls?"</p><p>        That... was a good question. If Kallista had the same soul as (Y/N) then it would cause many more issues to come. I shrugged, looking at her. </p><p>        "In all honesty, (Y/N). I don't know, but it's possible. If Kallista has been getting books, then she should be doing some research herself on souls..... y'know what I just realised." I look down at the ground, then turning to (Y/N). </p><p>        "What...?"</p><p>        "You mentioned earlier that  she might be doing research... right? Does she usually do charity work, support other monsters and usually dyes her hair?" I carefully ask.</p><p>        The flashback from earlier flicked in my mind. Was that woman earlier, (Y/N)'s sister? That woman in the Library? </p><p>        ~<em>Flashback~ </em></p><p>     <em>    I'm the first the enter the shop, and there at the counter is the person we've been looking for. With a huge smile on his face, he waved over at us and beckoned us over. As I push the door open further, we're greeted by a loud but calming ring fron a bell above us. He should really fix that. In the store, we weren't alone. At the bottom of the store stood a woman, probably 19 or 20, reading a book in the section of monsters and humans. Huh, humans really are learning the history.</em></p><p>
  <em>        The woman glanced over at us and gave a soft smile as if she welcomed us. She wore a Black jacket which has a white curvy pattern on the sides of her jacket, including her sleeves. Her hair was in a pixie cut and I could swear it has some red, and yellow highlights. Her hair was light brown which looked weird with the streaks in her hair, but if she was happy with it, then I can't complain. There was something about that woman which I couldn't put my hand on, maybe I could speak to her later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>   <em>"Hey... miss. You might already know who I am, but what are your opinion on the monsters?" I spoke quietly, gaining the attention of the woman.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Yes I do! You're Frisk Dreemurr! It's so nice to meet you. Don't worry, I don't hate monsters. I believe they are innocent and deserve the same rights that us humans have. Monsters have been through so much in their lives and all they need is a break, nothing less. Their lives should be filled with happiness and good memories from the surface, but right now all they have to fear is their lives. They cannot go anywhere without being hunted, cat-called, bullied or discriminated. I'm on the side of the monsters. I have seen a lot of monster hate in my time of moving here, hell, my parents despised them, but I didn't let that change my views." She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        I nodded in approval before turning away and taking Sans into the room behind Gerson where I assumed he wanted us to go. Behind, I could hear the woman and Gerson bid their goodbyes before he followed us into the room. His room was like an extension of the library, but with books from the underground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ~Flashback end~ </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) shook her head. "No, she usually doesn't, but if she does, it isn't that drastic." </p><p>        The memory of what the woman said, her parents despised monsters. She's seen hate. She helps monsters. That woman really does sound like her sister. I look up at (Y/N). </p><p>        "(Y/N), I think I remember seeing your sister."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ERROR 404. Chapter 11 not found.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N), Sans and Frisk return to Gerson with some unsettling news about (Y/N)'s dreams. The destroyer has contacted (Y/N) and has given them tasks for them to do. However, before they got anymore answers, a woman bursts into the Library.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Frisk's POV]</strong>
</p><p>        That night. Things went terrifying real quick. Not even 2 hours later, (Y/N) began screaming in the middle of the night, begging for somebody to leave her alone and that she doesn't want to join them, then she began sleep walking before collapsing onto the floor in a heap. Whatever she saw, she was shaking extremely bad from it, her hands were trembling and she almost went into a panic attack. I of course had to get Papyrus to help her go back to sleep after she woke up from the fall. Papyrus is one of the best people to get you to sleep, espeically since he constantly reads 'fluffy bunny'. He's read it so much he can recite it all without looking at the book. That I found impressive.</p><p>        Before she went back to sleep, I demanded for her to tell me what she saw. Whatever she had seen, it could be connected to the recent timeline anomalies we've been having. She had told me that she saw a black skeleton, much like the one Gerson described, but next to them was another black skeleton with some sort of goopy substance coated over him. (Y/N) described the experience as being trapeed in a never-ending nightmare filled with dread and worry. She said she could feel the scared emotions from Sans and I while we were asleep. </p><p>        She described that the two skeletons got into a fight before the goopy one left. The other one, (Y/N) nicknamed as 'Windows Vista', not gonna lie she did make me laugh. I don't know much about computers, but he seems like somebody bad. She added on that we cannot go anywhere near some people named Ink, Dream, Nightmare or Blueberry; and that he sounded concerned and sincere. There wasn't much else said about it, but that was a surprise. </p><p>        "So... did you get his name?" I asked, rubbing her back. </p><p>        "He said... his name is Error. He said he is trying to look for somebody but they have went off his radar. He knows about the recent timeline issues and that he cannot access our world for some reason. It's the same with a guy called, Ink. The code is too strong for them to enter, it requires another reset for them to enter and get us all out." (Y/N) explains, bringing up the warnings Sans said yesterday. If I reset again, everything will go to hell... "He said... that there isn't much we can do. There is one person who can fix all of this. Should we believe him?"</p><p>        Error. The destroyer of AUs and the least trusted in the AUs. He has been known to manipulate and cause death and distruction all throughout the multiverse. Of course we cannot trust him. I shook my head, pointing to the book that Sans left for us. </p><p>        "Hell no. Error is the last person we'd want to trust! This is exactly what he wants! He wants a reset so he can destroy this AU and other with it. (Y/N), I cannot loose this AU again, it might have just been a bad dream. We'll talk to Sans about it tomorrow, but if you have the same dream again, let me know." I tell her,  taking my hand off her back and standing up. "Get some sleep, wake me up if you need anything."</p><p>        I head back to my bed and climb inside, closing my eyes as (Y/N) turned off the light. </p><p>        In the morning, Sans was the first to ask what happened last night and if (Y/N) was okay. We had told him everything, in private of course, and he panicked. Full on panicked. It was the worst I had ever seen him. </p><p>        Me and (Y/N) glance at each other as he quickly wrote down a couple of notes on a piece of paper, before grabbing our arms and teleporting us into the Library where Gerson was. We didn't have time to even eat, drink or even get changed. Everything was happening far too quick. Here I am, standing in the Library, in Public, with my PJ's on. What has my life come to? </p><p>        Gerson jumped from his seat, almost falling off it at the sight of Sans, me and (Y/N) appearing. His eyes narrowed at Sans' panicked state and beckoned us over. The store was currently closed, but a line of people waited outside for Gerson to open the door. They can wait. We set down the books onto the table along with everything we have noted down about our experiences in the past couple of days.</p><p>        "This... Error dude. Did he try to hurt you?" asked Gerson as he fixed his glasses and looked at (Y/N), still shaken.</p><p>        "No. He didn't, he just told us we need to reset the timeline, but to another point in the underground to prevent a lot of corruption. It'll give him time to get in and attempt to fix it. Or well, that's what he said. How can the destroyer fix code? Isn't that Ink's job?" (Y/N) asked. </p><p>        "Well... we don't know much about the creator and the destroyer. The only notes we have are these you have given me, but there is something that might spike your interest. This morning, a woman came in, panicked, I don't know what happened, gave me this piece of paper before leaving. It relates to your case." Gerson set down a piece of paper which too, was in wingdings. Kallista?!</p><p>        "Wait, a woman? Does she look like this?" Frisk presented their phone to Gerson.</p><p>        Gerson took the phone, zoomed in and nodded, clicking his tongue and rubbing his eyes like a grandfather would.</p><p>        "Yup, that's her. Do you know her?"</p><p>        (Y/N) paused.</p><p>        "She's kinda my sister."</p><p>        We all go silent, staring at Gerson, Sans, (Y/N) and then the door. </p><p>        "Well that makes it much better! Lets see if she's out there. If she is, then we can possibly get her to talk! Also I forgot to  say, you mentioned Project TRESAL earlier, I had done some digging on that.  You might not like what you find." Gerson sets down a book in front of Sans first who scans over the text.</p><p>        Gerson heads straight to the door where he unlocks it and allows some humans in. The first one was an older male, around his 60's mark, returning a book. The next was a young rabbit monster who giggled upon seeing me and Sans; her mother was behind her. Then a couple of meters back was a familiar face, tall, slim and a bit of yellow dye in her hair. I can't really confirm it, but that's what I assume.</p><p>        The woman enters, face filled wish disgust. </p><p>        "Hi mum." (Y/N) mutters, presenting a fake smile. I stand beside (Y/N) ready to defend if needed.</p><p>        "There you are, sweetheart. I've been looking for you. Why are you here? I thought you hated these guys." (Y/N)'s mum taunts, receiving a fightened look from the young bunny. All monsters that were near my mum, backed off, but Sans.  His eyes narrowed. He was reading her soul. </p><p>        Her mum turns to notice me, smile still present. "Hello! My name is Karen, I'm here in search of my oldest daughter, Kallista Johnston. Have you seen her around? She has been causing some trouble lately." </p><p>        So this was Kallista's mum... Damn. Deep down, I could feel the anxiety boiling again, this felt exactly like the day when the entitled parent snapped at me and Toriel for 'plaguing' other people's minds. I could see Sans inch close to me, not enough to be noticable. In my pocket, I feel a heavy object, something retangular shaped. I glance in and spot a phone.... it's not mine?</p><p>        I look over to Sans who gave a quick wink. (Y/N)'s mum reached into her pocket where she panicked, her eyes turned to horror as she let out the most ungodly scream I have ever heard, her skin burned red as Gerson backed up, his hand ready to engage in a battle. Oh no...</p><p>        (Y/N) backed up behind Sans, she's going to end up in another panic attack again. </p><p>        From the enterance, the door burst open, the woman from earlier seemed very pissed off, her hair shrivelled, face covered in cuts and bruises and her hand in a bloody fist, ready to throw it at somebody. Her breathing was intense, controlled but fierce. Everyone in the room went silent, tension built up at the sight of her. Storming in, she grabbed the collar of (Y/N)'s mum and pushed her against the wall.</p><p>        "YOU SON OF A BITCH. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH HURTING THAT FUCKING MONSTER AGAIN? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU HARASSED THEM! YOU CLAIM YOU ARE TEACHING THEM A LESSON BUT THE ONLY THING YOU ARE DOING IS CREATING FUCKING FEAR AND ANXIETY FOR THOSE AROUND YOU. GROW THE FUCK UP KAREN, GET THAT RACIST MINDSET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" The woman screamed, her fury burnt through (Y/N)'s terrified mum who looked like she shit herself. </p><p>        In the corner of my eye (Y/N)'s eyes widened, tears forming from her eyes and a massive smile grew on her face. Looks like my guess was right. Beside me, Sans had a tub in his hand, reaching in and eating whatever was in there. I know I hate conflict, but this woman seemed too determined and strong to stop, she seemed to have a reason. She's a monster's right activist, she hates seeing them hurt. The made that clear when I had spoken to hear. </p><p>        "Back off! I have done nothing wrong to you or your monster friends! These freaks have invaded the surface. They aren't supposed to be here in the god damn first place! They were sent underground for a reason and that reason is still valid. These humans who believe monsters have right, what fucking rights?! Rights to steal our jobs?! To cause more fucking frustration in our community?!" (Y/N)'s mum screamed. Typical argument...</p><p>        I reach over to Sans' bucket where (Y/N) had taken some popcorn too. This was getting good. </p><p>        "Are you hearing yourself right now? There are plenty of jobs here in Ebott City, thousands of vacant jobs here for ME , YOU and even the fucking monsters. These monsters can bring JOBS and other businesses into the city and possibly provide more support and outcome for YOU, and other people. They are the reason why we have such good healthcare right now, monsters know more about the human body than we do, they healed a man last week who went paralysed and now he is walking again! <br/>        The reason you cannot accept the fact these monsters have no rights is because you are so use to having things your way, things being done the way  YOU want them to. The world has to revolve around you, right Karen? Everyone has to follow your own fucking rules you set. <br/>        Those monsters were sent to the underground because of a war which was unfair. Their SON  was killed by humans because they thought he killed the human. All Asriel wanted to do was let Chara see the flowers for the last time. But humans wanted worse. They wanted war. And now, here we are, standing at the result of that war. <br/>         Racism is still fresh in the air.  That's funny isn't it? The monsters haven't been racist towards us, they are perfectly nice and happy, they don't want others to suffer. So why do they have to adapt to us? We can easily accept them! NOT FLUSH THEM OUT.<br/>        So Karen, remember. The next time you want medical care, or any other monster owned things in this area. Don't expect to be treated well. Now, can I see my bloody sister without you attacking me and almost stabbing me or are you going to continue causing a ruckus?" </p><p>        Kallista turned around, took a pen off the desk and dropped it dramatically. Everyone in the room began clapping, the monsters, especially, were cheering at what they had just witnessed. No doubt this will be on the news soon. Their mum rushed out of the room as Kallista stepped to the side with a glare. </p><p>        Turning back around, Kallista smiled, awkwardly laughing. </p><p>        "Hey. I am so sorry about that. I get hot-headed and angry when it comes to racism. People can be such dicks. Please, excuse my mum, she has been like that for the last couple of years. I understand if I have caused any trouble for you, Gerson. I'll uhh...." She looks at the shelf she managed to break, "fix that for you tomorrow. I am not letting you fix it. And also, (Y/N), get your ass here and gimme a hug."</p><p>        Without hesitation, (Y/N) rushed over to Kallista, wrapping her arms around her body tightly. Sniffls erupt from (Y/N) which I had expected. Kallista pressed her face into (Y/N) (H/C) hair with a soft smile, her arm rubbing against her back. I approach and give them a hug, to which they surprisingly accepted. </p><p>        "Thank you, Frisk. For looking after my sister, I'm so very sorry for not being in contact in a long time. I've been busy with helping monster charities and getting my apartment payed. I have a bad feeling you guys are going to tell me something I'll regret, aren't you?" I looked at Kallista and lowered my head. Sans was the one to answer.</p><p>        "Me, Frisk, Gerson and (Y/N), need some help with.. something. It's very long and complicated, but could you stay for an hour at least?" </p><p>        Kallista sighed, nodding. </p><p>        "Yeah, of course." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N - BOY. I had so much fun writing this chapter, espeically since I got to write a scene with arguing hehe. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise the chapters will get better soon. I might be rewriting some of them if I can. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 12 - Where have you been?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalllista has finally returned, reunited with her sister, now learning about the past events. Her skills come in good use when it comes to the "unreadable" Wingdings which give them their very first clue. Is this the way to stop their world from corrupting?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Author's POV]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[A/N - get your popcorn ready cus this is gonna be a long one, mate.]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        We all sat down at the table in Gerson's office again, Kallista, stands next to Frisk as Gerson locks the door behind them. The room that once felt homely and welcoming was now the welcoming commity to something much, much worse. Their eyes landed on the book they were unable to read earlier. The same title was engraved in the book from the previous day. What could that writing mean to them? Sans was the first to look at Kallista, pushing the book towards her with a hopeful look. She sighed, all of her choices and moments in life had all came to this moment, her studying and perseverance, it came to this moment when she had to read a god damn book. Kallista's eyes widened once she opened the first page, going over what Sans, Frisk and Gerson went over earlier. Before they entered the room, Sans and Frisk put all of their notes in the book, knowing that she'd have to read it all to undestand. </p><p>        Kallista flipped through the pages, humming to herself as she glanced over at (Y/N) who was patiently waiting for a response. Once she noticed her sister was looking at her, (Y/N) smiled sadly, already knowing she reached the page where it described the hell from last night, and the mentions of the stats and souls. As Kallista read through the notes and book, Sans and Frisk begin a silent conversation with expressions and incoherent signs which they had made up over the years. Nobody knew what they were talking about, but (Y/N), Kallista and Gerson could only guess it was about them.</p><p>        As Kallista finished reading the notes, she nodded, closing the book and taking the other one which had the jibberish 'Wingdings'. Her eyes fell at the top of the book, froze and stepped back. How the hell could she read this? Her hands shook at the touch of flipping the page, her mouth fell open. </p><p>        (Y/N), concerned, stood up and approached Kallista, placing a hand on her arm before it gets pushed off. Kallista looks worried.</p><p>        "Kali? What does it say? Can you read it?" Asked (Y/N), finding herself staring at the notes. </p><p>        Kallista turned to Gerson, her voice shakey. </p><p>        "Who is, OR!Gaster?" </p><p>        Sans foze, his eyesockets turned blank. Everyone noticed the sudden change in behaviour. It's known to everybody Sans' dad is the previous Royal Scientist, but nobody has ever heard of a guy named, OR!Gaster, not even Sans. So hearing another guy with that name made him very scared. He stood up, approached Kallista and read the bottom line which was now in Wingdings for him to read. 'OR!Gaster, out.'  He couldn't read the bits above, only the bottom line. He turned his head to Kallista who took in a few breaths before clearing her throat.</p><p>        "Whatever... is going on. It's probably connected to this... Gaster dude. I'll read the entry out to you. Just.... don't freak out." Kallista waned, sitting down.</p><p>       <em> "[Entry number 0] - The beginning of my plan.</em></p><p>
  <em>        Finally, I have this computer working. It took them long enough to fix it. After what happened last time I doubt they will replace the computer. That was stupid of me, allowing that world to crumble to pieces. Could I get the creators to fix the connections? I doubt it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        So it's finally fine. Years of planning and studying AUs have brought me to this moment. I finally understand how Alternate Universes work. They all have one thing in common, core codes. They are reliable and informative on what sort of universe it is going to be. If there is one thing that I have noticed, they all have one stand of code that is identical to one universe. UNDERTALE. This universe is the origin of everyone in the mulitverse. Every Sans, Every Papyrus, every person has their own counter part. Apart from... never mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Each universe has it's own 'Sans' who is aware of the timelines that happen. This also goes for the usual ones who know such as Flowey and Chara. Being aware of timeline can cause many issues such as PTSD, depression and anxiety which can cause a spiral of issues. I've seen it all before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        These resets can only be caused by people who have a mass amount of determination. It can be controlled by HUMANS ONLY.  To control resets, you have to have the most determination in the underground, which in this case is either Frisk or Chara. Or at one point, Flowey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Knowing this, I have decided it's time to stop this. This can only happen if I could access determination and the codes of these worlds. Then maybe I can reach my goal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Details of my plan is in Entry 2.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        -OR!Gaster."</em>
</p><p>        Kallista reads the entire entry out, her voice shaking at the end. Was Error the person sent by OR!Gaster to get the timelnes reset? What the hell is OR!Gaster doing to people? </p><p>        Frisk and San weren't looking good either, their bodies were shaking at the thought somebody was predicted this entire thing. What does Error have to do with this? </p><p>        "So... OR!Gaster is aware of codes which are in alternate universes? How comes we have never seen an alternate universe? Why did he say Sanses? Is there more than one? Is there more of me? This is really confusing and it's hurting my head." Frisk muttered, placing their hands on their head with a soft groan. Kallista wasn't any better either. </p><p>        (Y/N) stared at the book, her eyes then locked onto her sister who hadn't had her wounds treated yet. She was just sitting there, not saying anything about it. (Y/N) knows that Kallista is a very selfless person and would do anything to protect others, even if it risks everything. Last time she had gotten hurt just so (Y/N) could sleep better in her room. Kallista stayed downstairs all night trying to convince her parents (Y/N) didn't mean anything she had said that night. </p><p>        Kallista shifted in her seat, rubbing her arm as she sat up in her seat. Gerson took notice of this. </p><p>        "Kid, haven't you gotten those treated yet. C'mere, let me heal ya-"</p><p>        "NO!-... I mean... Please, don't. I'll sort it out myself when I get back to my appartment."</p><p>        The sudden outburst seemed to surprise Sans and Frisk, their first impression of Kallista was that she was very strong and determined, she didn't stop at anything to protect those that she loves. What just changed in her? Kallista sighed, taking in a few deep breaths before putting her arm out, she felt bad. After the things Karen had done to her and (Y/N) she is extremely hesitant to let people touch her without permission, it's fact of knowledge. Nobody really knows why Kallista and (Y/N) refuse help. </p><p>        Gerson, gently touching her arm, heals her. A soft green haze wrapped around her body, patching up the wounds that were now gone. On her face was the scar from the picture; it goes from her eye to the bottom of her neck. Not even she knows how the hell she got it. </p><p>        "Kali... can we talk later... about. Y'know... Karen?" (Y/N) asked carefully, Kallisita nods a soft sigh escaping her lips. She stood up.</p><p>        "Can we, talk now? Outside? I don't really want those guys to know just know." Kallista asks, leaving the room.</p><p>        In the office, Frisk, Sans and Gerson are left alone, staring at the book which is now closed. They had no idea what the hell they were in for but they knew they had a bigger issue on their hands. They had to deal with a mother that is probably hunting them down at they speak. On top of that, they need to worry about the destroyer entering their world and their world being destroyed. When can they get a break? Frisk leaned back in their chair, pulling out their phone and playing a song which Mettaton sung two months ago. It's the only relaxing song Frisk listens to and they had a feelling that whatever the two come back from, it's probably not going to be good. </p><p>        Kallista sat at the counter, pulling a chair over for her sister to sit on. It was time to have real talk. </p><p>        Before (Y/N) sat down, she turned the sign on the door and locked it so nobody entered the library while they were having a serious conversation. Kallista is the first to talk.</p><p>        "There's... a lot we need to talk about. Espeically... about what happened the day I left. I am so sorry I wasn't able to help you that day, (Y/N/N) (your nickname) I was so pissed off at mum, I wasn't able to stop you from getting hurt. When I had helped that monster, I felt like I had a new purpse, to become something I never was. To become something mum will never be, we know how racist they are, how discriminatory they can get towards others.  Before that big argument, I had planned to move out months before, this might not be a surprise to you. I had talked to Tyler outside town and she told that that there was an aparment complex which was needing people, so I took the offer. </p><p>        For the past couple of years... all of that strain from mum and dad really started to get to me. They felt like they had authority over us, which they did to a degree, and I knew that they couldn't control us anymore. The first time I had spoken up to mum..." Kallista paused. "That was when I got that beating. I was pratically knocked out for a couple of minutes before anything else had happened. I was petrified of them, but I knew if I wanted to protect you, it was for the best. </p><p>        So every time they had said some shit to you, I would confront them about it. Their hate soon sprung to me, calling me useless, worthless, saying that I was the fault the family isn't a strong one, the fact that our previous parents abandonded us. She spewed so much shit towards me, I believe it. Y'know how if you say something enough, you start to believe it? Well, that's what she had done. I had spent most of my time upstars, avoiding mum. I had gotten into hurting myself because I didn't feel good enough for you. Once mum found out, she flipped. She started saying even worse words..." Kallista began to tear up at the memory of it, her hands clenching as she began to shake. </p><p>        "Kiki...it's okay. You don't need to continue."</p><p>        "I have to... you deserve to know everything." She insisted, "As I was saying, she encouraged the hurting thing and that was when I brought that monster home to be healed. Tyler insisted for me to get some help, but I insisted on helping others first, I didn't think I needed or required help... as I felt worthless. I couldn't deal with the fact others were getting hurt while I was doing nothing about it. So I done what you know. I started studying monster languages, and that's how I learnt wingdings in my room. I learnt different variants. </p><p>        Want to know something funny? While I was learning it, I felt like I already knew it. Like something was telling me I needed to learn it to progress onwards. My heart ached during those times, I felt like my insides were being crushed into nothing. I felt like I was being controlled, and frankly, I think I was. But after a while, I got use to it. I continued to learn.  That's... how I learnt about Project TRESAL. There are two more notes at home which are identical to the ones we saw today. I won't bore you with what they say but they're from OR!Gaster. The handwriting,. felt... right. </p><p>        I continued to do research looking into who OR!Gaster was, and that's how I ended up in the Library today, getting more books. I know for a fact OR!Gaster has something to do with Project TRESAL, it just feels right. And by the way... you might already know this but earlier, when I was attacking mum, she had been attacking a monster next door and causing them shit for months, I know the monster. So when you were out, I took mum outside and we got into a big fight. She tried to kill me, and obviously, she lost. It takes a lot to kill me." </p><p>        (Y/N) chuckled at the last part, but her eyes were filled with tears. Knowing that her sister was literally doing everything she could to protect (Y/N) from mum and the shit she does, meant a lot to her. She, without warning, tackled Kallista. If it wasn't for Kallisa, she wouldn't be where she was today, standing here, talking to here. She wouldn't have met her friends. She took in a deep breath and held the hug, from the windows some monsters watched, but they didn't care. All she cared about was being in the arms of her sister. </p><p>        From the door, an "awww" is heard from Sans who was listening to the entire thing. </p><p>        "Hey, sorry to be a bother, but I just  heard the entire thing. You remind me of me and Papyrus. I'd try to protect him at all costs, I don't want him to ever get hurt by something he doesn't understand. I even risk my life for it. It took a while, but I had learnt that it's important to look after yourself before others. Yes you can help other people, kiddo... but how can you help when you, yourself aren't well? I'm sure Gerson will say the same thing as you. think about yourself kid. You care a lot about us, and from earlier, <em>the way </em>you stood up for us? I couldn't even do that. So please, be kinder to yourself." He spoke, (Y/N) nodded. "The same goes for you, (Y/N). I know you're doing the same thing too. If you two ever have and times you feel like things aren't going well, I'm here." He smiled, heading back into the room.</p><p>        Kallista and (Y/N) give eachother a surrpised look before muttering "thanks" to him. Where the heck would they be without kindness? </p><p>        "Well... we should head back now. Toriel must be worried sick. Would you like to stay with us for a bit? I don't want to go back to Mum's house cus... y'know. So can you stay with me for a while?" </p><p>        "I thought you'd never ask. " </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 13 - Entry log number 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>U N K N O W N</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[UNKNOWN] (you probably know who this is now)</strong><br/>****</p><p>
  <span class="u">Entry log number 1 - The plan and setbacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>✋︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ●︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎ ●︎︎□︎︎♑︎︎ ✋︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♒︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎ ✋︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♐︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ♋︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎♐︎︎⍓︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ 🏱︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎📪︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎ ❍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎♐︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❍︎︎ ♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♎︎︎□︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎♍︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎⍓︎︎ ♋︎︎●︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎■︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎♒︎︎⍓︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎❍︎︎📬︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ♑︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎●︎︎□︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎📫︎︎❖︎︎□︎︎♓︎︎♎︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎♌︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>✌︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ✌︎︎●︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎■︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎⧫︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎●︎︎♐︎︎📫︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎♐︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎♍︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎❍︎︎📬︎︎ ☜︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ♋︎︎ ⧫︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎⍓︎︎ ♌︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ 🕈︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⍓︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎📪︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⍓︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎❖︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❍︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬧︎︎⧫︎︎□︎︎◻︎︎ ■︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎⬧︎︎ ♐︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎ ♑︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ♑︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ □︎︎❒︎︎ ♋︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎ ♐︎︎♏︎︎⬥︎︎ ♑︎︎◆︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎</p><p>❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎◻︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ♏︎︎⌧︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♐︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ ♓︎︎♐︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎🙵📪︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♏︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ❍︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ❍︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎●︎︎●︎︎♋︎︎◻︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎◆︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎♍︎︎♋︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎□︎︎◻︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎ ♏︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♒︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎❑︎︎◆︎︎♓︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♐︎︎♓︎︎⌧︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎📬︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ♎︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎♌︎︎⧫︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎◻︎︎◻︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ❍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎♐︎︎♓︎︎♋︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎⍓︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ●︎︎□︎︎♋︎︎♎︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ ☞︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎♌︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎📪︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎◻︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎⬧︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎ ⬥︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ♓︎︎♐︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♌︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ◻︎︎♏︎︎□︎︎◻︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ 💣︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⍓︎︎ ❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♎︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎♍︎︎□︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ 👍︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎◆︎︎◻︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⍓︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎⬧︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎♍︎︎♋︎︎◆︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎♐︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎⬧︎︎ □︎︎♍︎︎♍︎︎◆︎︎❒︎︎📪︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎♐︎︎⍓︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♐︎︎♏︎︎⬥︎︎ ◻︎︎♏︎︎□︎︎◻︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎♌︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ □︎︎♌︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎◻︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⍓︎︎ ♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎❒︎︎♋︎︎⌘︎︎⍓︎︎📪︎︎ ♎︎︎♏︎︎●︎︎◆︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ ☠︎︎□︎︎♌︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎⍓︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎●︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎🖴︎︎ 🕿︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ●︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ●︎︎□︎︎♑︎︎✆︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♎︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♋︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♒︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⍓︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ ✋︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ■︎︎♋︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎🙵■︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎■︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎❒︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎ 🕿︎︎⬥︎︎♒︎︎□︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎ ♌︎︎●︎︎□︎︎♍︎︎🙵♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ 🖳︎︎🕿︎︎ ✆︎︎🏱︎︎□︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ♎︎︎◆︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎ ♓︎︎♐︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♋︎︎❍︎︎ ♋︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ✋︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎ ♎︎︎□︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ □︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎✍︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⍓︎︎ ●︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>☜︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎📪︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎⍓︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎📪︎︎ ♏︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⍓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎ 🙵■︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎⬧︎︎ ♒︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎📪︎︎  ♒︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♍︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ♋︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ❒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♋︎︎⬧︎︎🙵 ♒︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ ✡︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⍓︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎⍓︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎ ❑︎︎◆︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎⍓︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎📬︎︎ 💣︎︎♋︎︎⍓︎︎♌︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ 🙰◆︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ●︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎●︎︎●︎︎♋︎︎◻︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎ ⧫︎︎♋︎︎🙵♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ♏︎︎⌧︎︎◻︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎⬧︎︎✍︎︎ ✡︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♑︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎📪︎︎ ❒︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎⧫︎︎✍︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♐︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♌︎︎⍓︎︎ ♋︎︎ ⬧︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>👎︎︎□︎︎■︎︎🕯︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎❒︎︎♋︎︎⌘︎︎⍓︎︎📪︎︎ ✋︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♑︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ♑︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎◻︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♌︎︎♓︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎⍓︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎📬︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎ ◻︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎ ✋︎︎🕯︎︎❍︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ◻︎︎♋︎︎⍓︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>☠︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎📪︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎♌︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎🙵⬧︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>✋︎︎■︎︎🙵📬︎︎ ☟︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎■︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬧︎︎♓︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ 🙵■︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎🕯︎︎⬧︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⧫︎︎❒︎︎⍓︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ⬧︎︎⧫︎︎□︎︎◻︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎ ☟︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎ ♓︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎●︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ⍓︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ♋︎︎●︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎◆︎︎◻︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ 🕿︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎⧫︎︎◆︎︎◻︎︎♓︎︎♎︎︎✆︎︎📪︎︎ ⬥︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♒︎︎ ❍︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎⧫︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ◆︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ♋︎︎♎︎︎❖︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♑︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ ✋︎︎♐︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ♑︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ☜︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ □︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬧︎︎♓︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ◆︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ♎︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ♑︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬥︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎🙵 ♎︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ □︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ 💧︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎ 💧︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎♌︎︎●︎︎♏︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎ ❍︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ◻︎︎♋︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎□︎︎📬︎︎ 👎︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎❍︎︎ ❍︎︎□︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎●︎︎⍓︎︎🖴︎︎ ♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ⬧︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ◻︎︎♋︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎📪︎︎ ⬧︎︎◆︎︎♐︎︎♐︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎ ♋︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎⧫︎︎⬧︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ♏︎︎❍︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎♍︎︎●︎︎◆︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ♒︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ♌︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ❍︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ✋︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ 🙵♏︎︎♏︎︎◻︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎⬥︎︎♋︎︎⍓︎︎ ♐︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎ ■︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎⧫︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎□︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ♒︎︎◆︎︎❍︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎⬧︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♑︎︎□︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ■︎︎♏︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎♋︎︎●︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>☠︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎📪︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎♎︎︎ ♋︎︎⧫︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❍︎︎◻︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♏︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎ ♍︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📬︎︎ 🕿︎︎❄︎︎♒︎︎♓︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎ ❒︎︎♏︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎□︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◆︎︎■︎︎♓︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎⍓︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ■︎︎□︎︎♌︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎⍓︎︎ ⬥︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♐︎︎♓︎︎⌧︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎✆︎︎ ⚐︎︎♐︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎❒︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎📪︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♎︎︎♓︎︎♎︎︎■︎︎🕯︎︎⧫︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ♏︎︎■︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♏︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎ 👍︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ♓︎︎♐︎︎ ⬧︎︎□︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎□︎︎■︎︎♏︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♒︎︎♓︎︎♑︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♋︎︎❍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎ □︎︎♐︎︎ ♎︎︎♏︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎❍︎︎♓︎︎■︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎♓︎︎□︎︎■︎︎📪︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ◻︎︎□︎︎⬥︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎♎︎︎ ⬧︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎♑︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎◆︎︎●︎︎♎︎︎ ♎︎︎□︎︎ ♓︎︎⧫︎︎📬︎︎ ❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎■︎︎ ❍︎︎⍓︎︎ ◻︎︎●︎︎♋︎︎■︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ⬧︎︎◆︎︎♍︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>❄︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎❒︎︎♏︎︎ ♋︎︎ ♐︎︎♏︎︎⬥︎︎ ◻︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎⬧︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎ ✋︎︎ ♒︎︎♋︎︎❖︎︎♏︎︎ ⬧︎︎⧫︎︎◆︎︎♎︎︎♓︎︎♏︎︎⬧︎︎📪︎︎ ♌︎︎◆︎︎⧫︎︎ ⧫︎︎♒︎︎♋︎︎⧫︎︎ ⬥︎︎♓︎︎●︎︎●︎︎ ♌︎︎♏︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎♍︎︎●︎︎◆︎︎♎︎︎♏︎︎♎︎︎ ♓︎︎■︎︎ ♋︎︎■︎︎□︎︎⧫︎︎♒︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎ ♏︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎❒︎︎⍓︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>❄︎︎♓︎︎❍︎︎♏︎︎ ⧫︎︎□︎︎ ♍︎︎□︎︎■︎︎⧫︎︎♋︎︎♍︎︎⧫︎︎ ☜︎︎❒︎︎❒︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ♐︎︎□︎︎❒︎︎ ♋︎︎♎︎︎❖︎︎♓︎︎♍︎︎♏︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>📫︎︎⚐︎︎☼︎︎✏︎︎☝︎︎♋︎︎⬧︎︎⧫︎︎♏︎︎❒︎︎📬︎︎ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(Translation below)</p><p>I︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ l︎︎a︎︎s︎︎t︎︎ l︎︎o︎︎g︎︎ I︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎n︎︎t︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ h︎︎o︎︎w︎︎ I︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎n︎︎t︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ f︎︎i︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ a︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎o︎︎d︎︎i︎︎f︎︎y︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ P︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎o︎︎n︎︎a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎y︎︎,︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎ m︎︎o︎︎d︎︎i︎︎f︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎m︎︎ a︎︎s︎︎ I︎︎ d︎︎o︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎c︎︎c︎︎e︎︎s︎︎s︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎y︎︎ a︎︎l︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎n︎︎a︎︎t︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎h︎︎y︎︎s︎︎i︎︎c︎︎a︎︎l︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎m︎︎.︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ g︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎l︎︎o︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎t︎︎i︎︎-︎︎v︎︎o︎︎i︎︎d︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎b︎︎o︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>A︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ A︎︎l︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎n︎︎a︎︎t︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎r︎︎r︎︎y︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎r︎︎t︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ s︎︎e︎︎l︎︎f︎︎-︎︎d︎︎e︎︎f︎︎e︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎c︎︎h︎︎a︎︎n︎︎i︎︎s︎︎m︎︎.︎︎ E︎︎v︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎m︎︎a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ a︎︎ t︎︎i︎︎n︎︎y︎︎ b︎︎i︎︎t︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ W︎︎h︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎y︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎t︎︎e︎︎d︎︎,︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎y︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎v︎︎i︎︎s︎︎i︎︎b︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎a︎︎r︎︎r︎︎i︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎o︎︎u︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎m︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ s︎︎t︎︎o︎︎p︎︎ n︎︎a︎︎s︎︎t︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎s︎︎ f︎︎r︎︎o︎︎m︎︎ g︎︎e︎︎t︎︎t︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ g︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎t︎︎o︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ o︎︎r︎︎ a︎︎ s︎︎e︎︎l︎︎e︎︎c︎︎t︎︎ f︎︎e︎︎w︎︎ g︎︎u︎︎a︎︎r︎︎d︎︎i︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎.︎︎</p><p>T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎i︎︎m︎︎p︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ e︎︎x︎︎t︎︎r︎︎e︎︎m︎︎e︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎w︎︎e︎︎r︎︎f︎︎u︎︎l︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎e︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ i︎︎f︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎k,︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ e︎︎n︎︎t︎︎i︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ m︎︎u︎︎l︎︎t︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ m︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎l︎︎l︎︎a︎︎p︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎u︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎s︎︎c︎︎a︎︎d︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎t︎︎a︎︎s︎︎t︎︎o︎︎p︎︎h︎︎i︎︎c︎︎ e︎︎v︎︎e︎︎n︎︎t︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎i︎︎c︎︎h︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎q︎︎u︎︎i︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎t︎︎e︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ f︎︎i︎︎x︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎.︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ d︎︎o︎︎u︎︎b︎︎t︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎ w︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎p︎︎p︎︎y︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ m︎︎o︎︎d︎︎i︎︎f︎︎i︎︎a︎︎b︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎y︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎t︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ l︎︎o︎︎a︎︎d︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ F︎︎r︎︎o︎︎m︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎b︎︎s︎︎e︎︎r︎︎v︎︎e︎︎d︎︎,︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎p︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎s︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎ w︎︎r︎︎o︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ i︎︎f︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎s︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ b︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ w︎︎r︎︎o︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ p︎︎e︎︎o︎︎p︎︎l︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ M︎︎a︎︎n︎︎y︎︎ v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ d︎︎i︎︎s︎︎c︎︎o︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ C︎︎o︎︎r︎︎r︎︎u︎︎p︎︎t︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎y︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎t︎︎s︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎c︎︎a︎︎u︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎f︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎s︎︎ o︎︎c︎︎c︎︎u︎︎r︎︎,︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎r︎︎i︎︎f︎︎y︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ n︎︎e︎︎e︎︎d︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎n︎︎t︎︎a︎︎c︎︎t︎︎ a︎︎ f︎︎e︎︎w︎︎ p︎︎e︎︎o︎︎p︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎b︎︎o︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ o︎︎b︎︎t︎︎a︎︎i︎︎n︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎s︎︎p︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎y︎︎ a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎r︎︎a︎︎z︎︎y︎︎,︎︎ d︎︎e︎︎l︎︎u︎︎s︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎a︎︎l︎︎.︎︎.︎︎.︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎s︎︎a︎︎n︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ N︎︎o︎︎b︎︎o︎︎d︎︎y︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎d︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎t︎︎a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎s︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎l︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎;︎︎ (︎︎t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ l︎︎a︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ l︎︎o︎︎g︎︎)︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ d︎︎e︎︎t︎︎e︎︎c︎︎t︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ a︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎i︎︎c︎︎h︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎y︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎s︎︎t︎︎a︎︎b︎︎l︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ I︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ n︎︎a︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎kn︎︎o︎︎w︎︎n︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎r︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎t︎︎o︎︎r︎︎s︎︎ (︎︎w︎︎h︎︎o︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎w︎︎ b︎︎l︎︎o︎︎c︎︎ke︎︎d︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎n︎︎t︎︎a︎︎c︎︎t︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ :︎︎(︎︎ )︎︎P︎︎o︎︎s︎︎s︎︎i︎︎b︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ d︎︎u︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎s︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎ i︎︎f︎︎ I︎︎ a︎︎m︎︎ a︎︎b︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎s︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ I︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎s︎︎s︎︎i︎︎b︎︎l︎︎y︎︎ d︎︎o︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎?︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎y︎︎ l︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>E︎︎r︎︎r︎︎o︎︎r︎︎,︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎t︎︎r︎︎o︎︎y︎︎e︎︎r︎︎,︎︎ e︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎y︎︎o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎ kn︎︎o︎︎w︎︎s︎︎ h︎︎i︎︎m︎︎,︎︎  h︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎t︎︎c︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ a︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎i︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ r︎︎a︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎i︎︎t︎︎a︎︎n︎︎t︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ a︎︎s︎︎k h︎︎i︎︎m︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ Y︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎y︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎y︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎o︎︎d︎︎ q︎︎u︎︎a︎︎l︎︎i︎︎t︎︎y︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎t︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎.︎︎ M︎︎a︎︎y︎︎b︎︎e︎︎.︎︎.︎︎.︎︎ ju︎︎s︎︎t︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎c︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ l︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎l︎︎l︎︎a︎︎p︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎i︎︎m︎︎ t︎︎a︎︎ke︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ e︎︎x︎︎p︎︎e︎︎r︎︎i︎︎m︎︎e︎︎n︎︎t︎︎s︎︎?︎︎ Y︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎e︎︎t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎c︎︎a︎︎l︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ g︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎o︎︎d︎︎,︎︎ r︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎t︎︎?︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ f︎︎a︎︎c︎︎t︎︎ t︎︎r︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ b︎︎y︎︎ a︎︎ s︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎d︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎w︎︎e︎︎r︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>D︎︎o︎︎n︎︎'︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎r︎︎a︎︎z︎︎y︎︎,︎︎ I︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎d︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎t︎︎a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ g︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎w︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ g︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎s︎︎p︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎i︎︎b︎︎i︎︎i︎︎t︎︎y︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎.︎︎.︎︎.︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎ p︎︎r︎︎i︎︎c︎︎e︎︎ I︎︎'︎︎m︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ p︎︎a︎︎y︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>N︎︎o︎︎w︎︎,︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎e︎︎t︎︎b︎︎a︎︎c︎︎ks︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>I︎︎n︎︎k.︎︎ H︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎s︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎s︎︎s︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎o︎︎r︎︎n︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ s︎︎i︎︎d︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ kn︎︎o︎︎w︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎'︎︎s︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ t︎︎r︎︎y︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ s︎︎t︎︎o︎︎p︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎t︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎.︎︎ H︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎ i︎︎d︎︎e︎︎a︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎l︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ y︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ a︎︎l︎︎o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎r︎︎r︎︎u︎︎p︎︎t︎︎e︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ (︎︎i︎︎s︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎t︎︎u︎︎p︎︎i︎︎d︎︎)︎︎,︎︎ w︎︎h︎︎i︎︎c︎︎h︎︎ m︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎t︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎t︎︎h︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ u︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ a︎︎d︎︎v︎︎a︎︎n︎︎t︎︎a︎︎g︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ I︎︎f︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ g︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ E︎︎r︎︎r︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ o︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ s︎︎i︎︎d︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ u︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ d︎︎i︎︎s︎︎t︎︎r︎︎a︎︎c︎︎t︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎ I︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ g︎︎e︎︎t︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ w︎︎o︎︎r︎︎k d︎︎o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ S︎︎t︎︎a︎︎r︎︎ S︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎s︎︎s︎︎i︎︎b︎︎l︎︎e︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎ m︎︎a︎︎s︎︎s︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ p︎︎a︎︎i︎︎n︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎o︎︎.︎︎ D︎︎r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎m︎︎ m︎︎o︎︎s︎︎t︎︎l︎︎y︎︎;︎︎ h︎︎e︎︎ c︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ s︎︎e︎︎n︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ p︎︎a︎︎i︎︎n︎︎,︎︎ s︎︎u︎︎f︎︎f︎︎e︎︎r︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎ a︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎r︎︎t︎︎s︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ e︎︎m︎︎o︎︎t︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎c︎︎l︎︎u︎︎d︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ h︎︎i︎︎s︎︎ b︎︎o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎i︎︎s︎︎ m︎︎e︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ I︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ n︎︎e︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ ke︎︎e︎︎p︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎w︎︎a︎︎y︎︎ f︎︎r︎︎o︎︎m︎︎ n︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎t︎︎m︎︎a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎o︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ h︎︎u︎︎m︎︎a︎︎n︎︎s︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ g︎︎o︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ n︎︎e︎︎u︎︎t︎︎r︎︎a︎︎l︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>N︎︎o︎︎w︎︎,︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎a︎︎s︎︎t︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎d︎︎ a︎︎t︎︎t︎︎e︎︎m︎︎p︎︎t︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ e︎︎d︎︎i︎︎t︎︎ c︎︎e︎︎r︎︎t︎︎a︎︎i︎︎n︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎.︎︎ (︎︎T︎︎h︎︎i︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎ r︎︎e︎︎a︎︎s︎︎o︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ u︎︎n︎︎i︎︎v︎︎e︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎t︎︎r︎︎o︎︎y︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ n︎︎o︎︎b︎︎o︎︎d︎︎y︎︎ w︎︎a︎︎s︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎i︎︎n︎︎g︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ f︎︎i︎︎x︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎.︎︎)︎︎ O︎︎f︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎r︎︎s︎︎e︎︎,︎︎ I︎︎ d︎︎i︎︎d︎︎n︎︎'︎︎t︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ e︎︎n︎︎o︎︎u︎︎g︎︎h︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎w︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ e︎︎d︎︎i︎︎t︎︎ C︎︎O︎︎R︎︎E︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎d︎︎e︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ i︎︎f︎︎ s︎︎o︎︎m︎︎e︎︎o︎︎n︎︎e︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ a︎︎ h︎︎i︎︎g︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ a︎︎m︎︎o︎︎u︎︎n︎︎t︎︎ o︎︎f︎︎ d︎︎e︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎m︎︎i︎︎n︎︎a︎︎t︎︎i︎︎o︎︎n︎︎,︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ p︎︎o︎︎w︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎d︎︎ s︎︎t︎︎r︎︎e︎︎n︎︎g︎︎t︎︎h︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎u︎︎l︎︎d︎︎ d︎︎o︎︎ i︎︎t︎︎.︎︎ T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎n︎︎ m︎︎y︎︎ p︎︎l︎︎a︎︎n︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ s︎︎u︎︎c︎︎c︎︎e︎︎e︎︎d︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>T︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎r︎︎e︎︎ a︎︎ f︎︎e︎︎w︎︎ p︎︎r︎︎o︎︎c︎︎e︎︎s︎︎s︎︎e︎︎s︎︎ I︎︎ h︎︎a︎︎v︎︎e︎︎ s︎︎t︎︎u︎︎d︎︎i︎︎e︎︎s︎︎,︎︎ b︎︎u︎︎t︎︎ t︎︎h︎︎a︎︎t︎︎ w︎︎i︎︎l︎︎l︎︎ b︎︎e︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎c︎︎l︎︎u︎︎d︎︎e︎︎d︎︎ i︎︎n︎︎ a︎︎n︎︎o︎︎t︎︎h︎︎e︎︎r︎︎ e︎︎n︎︎t︎︎r︎︎y︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>T︎︎i︎︎m︎︎e︎︎ t︎︎o︎︎ c︎︎o︎︎n︎︎t︎︎a︎︎c︎︎t︎︎ E︎︎r︎︎r︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ f︎︎o︎︎r︎︎ a︎︎d︎︎v︎︎i︎︎c︎︎e︎︎.︎︎ </p><p>-︎︎O︎︎R︎︎!︎︎G︎︎a︎︎s︎︎t︎︎e︎︎r︎︎.︎︎ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Feedback!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is gonna be the final feedback section for a while!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am having a lot of fun writing it :D</p><p>I noticed that some people have been slowing down near the chapter 5 mark so I was wondering if there is something that I could improve on? Is there anything that is boring you? Also is there anything you want to see? Like any interractions between characters? If so, let me know in the comments or dm me! </p><p>I will be including some AU characters very soon! Don't worry. As you might have noticed, yes this is a slow-burn so please be patient! </p><p>Anyway! I already have had some feeback on Quotev and Wattpad (It's very little but it'll do.)</p><p>Again, thank you for reading the story. Stay safe!</p><p>Another chapter will come out tomorrow :D</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 14 - What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk, Sans, (Y/N) and Kallista are caught.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*******</p><p>(A/N) - Whoh boy, I haven't updated this in a while, haven't I? I apologise for the delay, I've been rather busy. I hope you guys are doing okay! I hope you didn't loose interest because of the delay)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[Kallista's POV</strong>]</p><p> </p><p>        I entered the house first, without getting a chance to sit down I am bombarded by questions from some monsters who surrounded me. Jesus, can I get some space? Frisk approached, shooing the monsters away as me and Y/N sit down on the couch and glance at each other awkwardly. The house was filled with the smell of butterscotch, spaghetti and a hint of ketchup which I couldn't really pinpoint. The walls were covered in picture frames from which I could only guess were from the underground of all places.</p><p>        All of the frames were from different areas of the underground; thankfully they were all labelled with their respective names. The one which caught my attention was snowdin. It's beautiful snow and occasional houses which reminded me of cottages in the mountains. Why did it look familiar? I've never been there have I? I blinked away the thought and turn my attention to the next painting which gave off ominous vibes, scary even. It was named "Waterfall." Despite it being beautiful, I couldn't help but just inch away.</p><p>        On my left, (Y/N) approached tugging my arm and dragging me into the kitchen, I had no say in it. There, I saw a goat woman who I recongised to be Toriel. I have helped her once when she was in town, she was having some trouble collecting things so I helped her. We now run into each other very often which I found was  really fun.</p><p>        "Queen Toriel." I greeted with a smile. </p><p>        Toriel turned around and jumped upon seeing me, her eyes lit up and brought me into a hug I didn't ask for. Once she let go, she rushed out of the room and returned with a book which she had been keeping for me. Thank god that's in tact.</p><p>        "Kallista! It's lovely to see you again. Thank you for the help by the way, my child. You did return home safely, right?" </p><p>        "Yeah! I did. Thanks, my friend, Carol, thanks you for the pie you made." </p><p>        "That's great! Please do let me know if you have any concerns regarding my cooking, I am aware Carol has allergies. I'm glad I have done well!" She smiled, handing my book over to me before I headed into the living room. </p><p>        There, I saw the painting again, it dragged me towards it, but I refused. Why was it so... luring?</p><p>        From the stairs, Papyrus stomped down with papers in his hands which I recognised to be notes in the same symbols we saw earlier. Sans looked panicked, his hands suddenly reaching out to the pieces of paper, taking them before inspecting them. His eyes turn black as he turned a page; Frisk too froze at the piece of paper. What just happened? </p><p>        I approach, peering over the left side of Sans' shoulder. There, on the page was some wet ink which seemed to have just been put there. Frisk tugged my arm and looked up at me.</p><p>        "Kallista... can you read that?" </p><p>        I shook my head. It wasn't anything I had seen before. The writing was much different  to wingdings and had a different shape, it's letters were much longer and curved. Some letters seemed to be incompleted which made it harder to decipher. If things got worse, Toriel, Papyrus, Asgore and Mettaton surrounded the table, all confused and concerned at the notes which were held in Sans' hands. </p><p>        "Sans, Frisk, (Y/N) and Human. What is going on? You all froze at seeing those notes. Nobody has been able to read wingdings in years, let alone in this amount of time. Sans, you and Frisk have been running off more and more often and I do not like it. Especially since you are being so secretive. Now you bring two humans to our home who are both scared of those notes. Whatever is going on, we have a right to know." Asgore spoke, his voice raising by the end of his speech, everyone else nodded in agreement. </p><p>        Toriel, who was happy moments earlier, had a serious, furrowed expression which I only see angry mothers wear. Papyrus too, seemed fightened. How could we explain timelines to them? I sighed, being the first person to speak on the behalf of us. </p><p>        "King Asgore, I am really sorry about intruding into your home, especially with not giving any reason why. Something.... bad has been going on and (Y/N) and me have been the key parts at finding out the truth. I know what we are going to say will be a lot, but I need to ask something important." I pause. "And we will need Alphys to help us." </p><p>        Asgore sighed, shaking his head and approaching. </p><p>        "No, you tell us now. My scientist is not being dragged into this. This secrecy stops here. First it was Sans being more active than usual, and now it's Frisk. Whatever you four are planning, you tell us now. You are not leaving."</p><p>        "Your madjesty, on the behalf of my sister and I, we weren't really wanting to be dragged into this. We have been-" (Y/N) tried to speak but was interrupted by Sans.</p><p>        "Asgore, Alphys isn't your only scientist in the underground I-"</p><p>        "You were casted out of the team because you were becoming lazy-" </p><p>        "Only after my dad fell into the fucking core. You know nothing of what's going on." Sans muttered.</p><p>        "Tell us, Sans. What do we not know?"</p><p>        I rose my hands and slammed onto the table, scaring the shit out of everyone.</p><p>        "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN. HAVE YOU NOTICED <em>ANYTHING </em>BAD THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON LATELY? TELL US. WE <em>KNOW </em>ABOUT IT. This timeline is fucking up because of an accident. Just... sit down and we'll explain. There is no need for arguments."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 15 - What we know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The recent events are explained and a guardian finally shows up after some failed attempts at yelling in a forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Kallista's POV]</strong>
</p><p>        Everyone sat down at the table after my outburst. Frisk and Sans were understandably uncomfortable with what just happened; (Y/N) sat next to me, pushing over a book which Gerson had handed us earlier. We were all tense, there was no trust what so ever - I could feel the glare radiating from Toriel and Asgore specifically. Their hands were clenched together, eyes furrowed and knitted together, ready for whatever would be thrown their way. They had no idea. </p><p>        I take the first note from Frisk who pointed to where I should read first. </p><p>        "For years there has been a phenomenon named timelines. It's a theory all scientists have been researching, there has been equations, experiments and hypotheses but none had predicted the reality of them... Spoiler, they exist. A scientist named W.D Gaster had been researching them for years, he discovered that timelines could only be remembered by people who had a high amount of determination, others will percieve them as dreams or deja vu. The only people here that can remember them is Frisk, Flowey and Sans." I started, everyone stared at Sans who shrugged with a deadpalm expression. </p><p>        "W.D. Gaster discovered that timelines could be reset, saved and loaded at different points in time. He also figured out that only humans and people with enough determination could access these 'buttons'. You guys have been through, what? How many timelines, Frisk?" I asked, looking at Frisk.</p><p>        Frisk shrugged, turning to Sans for an answer.</p><p>        "Seven." He answered.</p><p>        "Seven, that's how many times. I'm not sure about the...routes? Is that what they're called?" Sans nodded, "right. So that's what they're called. So apparently these buttons can only be accessed in the underground and rely on something called CORE code. CORE Code is basically the foundations of AUs and worlds which... agh..." I stop, holding my head for a moment.</p><p>        (Y/N) poked me. "Kali? You okay?" </p><p>        "U...u-h yeah. Sorry... I have no idea where that came from.." </p><p>        "Kid, I'll finish explaining." Sans offered, already taking over before I could argue. "As the kid was saying, CORE codes can be weakened by resets and loads from what we have discovered and because of that... this world has been corrupting. Nobody knows the reason why or how it can be stopped, but all we know is that we need somebody powerful..... That person isn't here." He sighed, gesturing to the notes. "I'd write them all in English for you all to read but that's the  truth. We've been trying to find ways to stop this corruption, but all we've been doing is hitting dead ends." </p><p>        Everyone stared at us in worry and shock. Papyrus froze and rushed over within seconds, his arms wrapped around his brother like a kid finding their teddy for the first time. </p><p>        "BROTHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US. WE COULD'VE-"</p><p>        "Papyrus.... you wouldn't have been able to help either way..." I interjected. Papyrus shook his head.</p><p>        "NO! YOU MENTIONED SOMETHING CALLED 'ALTERNATE UNIVERSES', KALLISTA. IF THEY ARE REAL, HOW CAN YOU ACCESS THEM?! DO YOU SCREAM INTO THE WOODS FOR THOSE TWO GUARDIANS  TO COME?!" He suggested, giving us a knowing look.</p><p>        ...</p><p>        And that's what we ended up doing.</p><p>        Five of us entered the side of the woods on the side of mount Ebott, if there was going to be a place where we could get these 'guardians' then this would be the best place. I willingly took the lead, even though I had no idea where the hell I was going; (Y/N) followed beside me, also clueless. The only instructions we had gotten from Frisk was 'keep going forwards and you'll find a path up to the top of the mountains'. Was this going to be reliable?</p><p>        Along with me, Frisk and (Y/N) was Sans and Asgore. Asgore wanted to be the ambassador to us if these guardians were real. He followed at the back with Sans, still pissed off about earlier, but now willing to understand the reasons behind what we had done. </p><p>        Around us, trees blocked most of our line of sight, it was rather dark and it was much darker than the forest near Toriel's home. If there were addicts, gangs or homeless people here, then I wouldn't be surprised. Two minutes later, we stopped. </p><p>        Frisk took the guardian book off Sans and flipped to where it said 'Ink'. Why didn't I notice that earlier? (Y/N) peered over the side of the book and muttered the first line, all I could make out was 'yell'. Was Papyrus right about this?</p><p>        Frisk took in a deep breath and began shouting. Boy, what did we get ourselves into?</p><p>        "INK! WE NEED YOUR HELP! OUR UNIVERSE IS IN DANGER. PLEASE COME HERE!" They screamed, Frisk's voice echoed throughout the forest. If there was anybody else around us, they'd think we're nuts. </p><p>        To be expected... nothing happened. </p><p>        Sans reached out and took the book off Frisk and looked at it. "How about I try? Since this dude and his friend looks a bit like me?" They nodded.</p><p>        "Ink? Dude, clone person, whatever the hell you are. Get your ass here and prove to us that you exist! We're in a massive need of help right now and you're the only person who can help us!!" Sans didn't yell as loud as Frisk, but leaves around us rustled. Whether it was co-incidence or a sign, something was working. </p><p>        "Uh... Sans? I have an idea. How about I give it a go?" I suggested, Sans shook his head.</p><p>        "Nah, you aren't one of them. Unless you have some special ability you're hiding, it's a no."</p><p>        "But what if we just give it a go? Clearly nothing is working!" I exclaim, gesturing to our surrounding and pointing to a random tree. </p><p>        From the tree we heard a gasp and a snigger; our heads dart towards the tree where we see somebody step out from the side with a massive smirk. It... was Sans? But more... artsy.. His clothes was like he came out of an art school. On his back was a massive paintbrush which would definitely break the world record. </p><p>        Sans glared at the other skeleton whose eyes would change colour when he blinked. That must be Ink. </p><p>        "Heya! I heard you guys... yelling. I've been here for two minutes. I came when I heard Frisk yell, it was hillarious hearing you guys scream into nothing." He chuckled, giving a slight wave, "name's Ink. Your AU is... in danger. But I can guess you know that already. There is a few things you guys might need to know, but we might need to clear up some confusion with... him." Ink gestured towards Asgore who was looking at Sans, then Ink, Sans, then Ink. </p><p>        "Oh! He already is aware. We told him about the current situation, it's why he's here."</p><p>        "Great! That settles it, you two are very unfamiliar to me, I've never seen you two in the othe AUs, what are your names?" He asked, gesturing to me and (Y/N)</p><p>        I glance at (Y/N) who backed up from us and stepped behind me. What was up with her? I turn back to Ink who was waiting patiently.</p><p>        "Kallista, that's (Y/N). She's really quiet when it comes to new people. She'll open up eventually." I reassured, reaching out for a handshake. He shook my hand, surprisingly, there was no whoopy-cushion. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the second authors note, I absolutely hate doing these as it breaks the immersion into the story. But this is very important:</p><p>The updates for this story will be slow as I am about to start back at college and might not be able to focus on this. I do have chapter 16 half-written so If I am unable to update within a week, I'll post that :D</p><p>I will not forget about this story as I have gotten so much love and support and I can't be anymore thankful for it. I love you all so much and thank you for taking the time for creating this. If you have any suggestions, theories or questions for this, please do let me know as I'd love to hear them. </p><p>Finally, this is the only time I'm offering this: You can be added to the story.</p><p>But <strong>there is a catch. </strong></p><p>This annoucement will be on Archive of Our Own, Quotev and Wattpad, so keep that in mine. </p><p>What I will need from you is:</p><p>Character name and basic information, like age, where they are from.</p><p>Personality and what AU they are from. They cannot be a guardian or from Dreamtale as those are very important to the story. </p><p>If they have a crush on anybody, but there will be no guarentee the crush will happen. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for the support and I'll see you soon.</p><p>Love you!</p><p>~Kallista.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 16 - Entry Number 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OR!Gaster has another entry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✋︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ♏︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ⬧︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ❒︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎♏︎📬︎ 🕈︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◆︎■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎⍓︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎♍︎◆︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ □︎⬥︎■︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎♋︎●︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎ ✌︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎  ✋︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⍓︎🕯︎🙵■︎□︎⬥︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⬧︎♏︎⌧︎📪︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ 🕆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎●︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎●︎♎︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎</p><p>🕈︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ✋︎■︎🙵 ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎■︎ 🙰□︎♌︎⬧︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎🙵📪︎ ⧫︎□︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎📪︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎📪︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎⍓︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ♌︎♋︎●︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ 🙵♏︎◻︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⬥︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ □︎❒︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❍︎◆︎●︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♍︎□︎●︎●︎♋︎◻︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎❍︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ 👎︎❒︎♏︎♋︎❍︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ☠︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎❍︎♋︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎♐︎ ♏︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ 💣︎◆︎●︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♍︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎📬︎ </p><p>👎︎♏︎⬧︎◻︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ □︎⬥︎■︎ ❒︎□︎●︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ⬧︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ✋︎■︎🙵 ♍︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎♏︎■︎♑︎♏︎♎︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎□︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♎︎□︎📬︎ 🏱︎❒︎□︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎📬︎ 💧︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♏︎■︎♎︎♏︎♎︎ ◆︎◻︎ ♎︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎🙵 ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ♋︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎❒︎◆︎◻︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ✌︎🕆︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬧︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎⧫︎♓︎📫︎❖︎□︎♓︎♎︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎🙵 ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♐︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎📪︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ✂︎✋︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♓︎❍︎◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎✂︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎♋︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎■︎♏︎📬︎ 👎︎♓︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎✍︎</p><p>❄︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎📪︎ ✋︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ♋︎⬧︎🙵♏︎♎︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎●︎◆︎♍︎⧫︎♋︎■︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎ ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ❒︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎ ♑︎□︎□︎♎︎ ♍︎□︎■︎♎︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ♒︎□︎⬥︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎📬︎ </p><p>❄︎♒︎♏︎ □︎●︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎📪︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♏︎❍︎♋︎●︎♏︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵♏︎♎︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎■︎ ◆︎◻︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎◻︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♑︎●︎♓︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎ ⬥︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ♋︎⬧︎🙵♏︎♎︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎📪︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ♎︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎♓︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📪︎ ♍︎●︎♋︎♓︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♓︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ □︎❒︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ ☞︎♋︎♓︎❒︎ ♏︎■︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📬︎</p><p>✋︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎ ♍︎●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♏︎♋︎❒︎●︎♓︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ 💧︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎ 💧︎♋︎■︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎ 👎︎❒︎♏︎♋︎❍︎ ♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ♓︎■︎ ♋︎■︎ ◆︎■︎◆︎⬧︎◆︎♋︎●︎ ●︎□︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ⧫︎❒︎♓︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♓︎■︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎♑︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎📬︎ ☞︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎📪︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♋︎♍︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎♋︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎ ♑︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎ ♋︎♎︎❖︎♋︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♑︎♏︎📬︎ ☜︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎♋︎♑︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎❒︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ 👎︎❒︎♏︎♋︎❍︎ ♋︎⬥︎♋︎⍓︎📪︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎ 👌︎◆︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ■︎♋︎♑︎♑︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎●︎♎︎ ✋︎■︎🙵📬︎</p><p>☠︎□︎⬥︎ □︎■︎ ♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎📪︎ ✋︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ✋︎■︎🙵 ❍︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎⬥︎ ◆︎◻︎ ⬧︎□︎□︎■︎📬︎</p><p>✋︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎◻︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📬︎</p><p>📫︎⚐︎☼︎✏︎☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎</p><p>-------</p><p>I have contacted error and he had said something rather surprising to me. When my universe was destroyed, he had rescued two humans which he wanted to keep for his own personal use. At first  I had thought he was going to use them for... y'know... sex, like Underlust, but actually he told me an interesting story.</p><p>When he and Ink were created, they were given jobs. Ink, to protect and create, Error, to destroy. There is a balance that must be kept between them or all of the multiverse shall collapse. It's the same with Dream and Nightmare. If either are dead, the Multiverse will cease to exist. </p><p>Despite having their own roles, Error said that Ink challenged him to do something he would never do. Protect. So that's what he ended up doing. He took two humans from a corrupted AU and sent them to the anti-void for protection. Ink never found out about it, to my surprise. It seems like the "I want to impress you" persona is gone. Did they use to like each other?</p><p>That aside, I had asked Error to give me the humans, which he had reluctantly done with some souls which I am rather surprised that are in good condition. The humans however, aren't so fortunate. </p><p>The older human, a female looked more beaten up than their younger counterpart. They were glitching, which when asked about, Error would dismiss them, claiming it's that or nothing. Fair enough.</p><p>I did have a close call earlier with the Star Sanses. Dream detected Error in an unusual location and of course, tried to investigate. Fortunately for me and Error, he couldn't access this area which gave us an advantage. Error managed to drive Dream away, to my surprise. But I can't shake this nagging feeling that he told Ink.</p><p>Now on edge, I feel like Ink might show up soon.</p><p>I better prepare for the worse.</p><p>-OR!Gaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. HIATUS AND I NEED HELP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New ideas are welcome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good morning, good afternoon or good whatever to wherever you are on this fine evening in the UK :D</p><p>As you probably have noticed, this story is being put onto Hiatus for a number of reasons. Please read them:</p><p> </p><p>First issue:  [<strong>Plot and POV]</strong></p><p>         So, the original plot of the story was going to be a dream x reader. I was planning for it to slowly become Y/N centred and have her learn about her AU, Undercoder. Which probably is obvious at this point. This is my first time doing a proper x reader story so you can imagine the problems I was facing.</p><p>I had originally intended to have all of this story in the POV of Frisk, but I've learnt when doing the chapters, it slowly became more difficult. Reading a lot of x readers over the years that if this is gonna be an x reader book, it'll have to be in Y/N's POV or 2nd person. Nothing else. So uh yeeep. </p><p> </p><p>2nd issue: [<strong>Plot part 2 and OR!Gaster plans</strong>]</p><p>        In the story we've been told how undertale is having some issues with the code and to fix it they have to discover notes from OR!Gaster. Good concept right? Well not  <em>exactly. </em>There was a lot I had to plan before I even attempted this story and only now have I realised how important it was to plan ahead and have the story-arcs sorted. </p><p>        If you haven't read about undercoder, go here: [ https://www.quotev.com/KallistaWrites/journal/7304177/What-is-Undercoder ] it will explain what the AU is about.</p><p>        After planning my AU more and discovering what Binary and other characters were going to be like, I realised how much it was going to clash with my original plot idea. </p><p>        These notes OR!Gaster made were made as I wrote the story, so again, those needed planned out ahah</p><p> </p><p>So what are my plans? </p><p>I'm going to be re-writing this!</p><p>Don't worry, it will still be a dream x reader and the current events won't change too much! The same characters will be staying, but it's just going to have a lil redo. </p><p> </p><p>This is a good opportunity to give feedback and what <em><strong>YOU yes YOU, the reader </strong></em>wants to happen!</p><p>What do you want to happen with Dream and you? What do you want to happen to Undertale? Destroyed or kept? Should new Au sanses appear?</p><p>The options are limitless!</p><p>Please let me know.</p><p>Thank you! &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also please be free to put theories in the comments :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>